


Kink Collection

by Fallen_Feather



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Chaining?, Crying Kink, Cum Inflation, Double Penetration, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gangbang, Masochism, Multi, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, beastiality, biting kink, chain packing?, consensual non-consent?, punishment fuck?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Feather/pseuds/Fallen_Feather
Summary: Random Samantha/Evan kinky exploits.  Each chapter a separate scene.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t always portray exactly what these two look like, soooo...  
> Evan is pretty spot on for Andy Whitfield (RIP) from Spartacus Blood and Sand, if he was still in his early twenties. ((Bless you, Andy, for fueling at least half of my wet dreams.))  
> Sam is pretty much Chyler Leigh (aka: Lexie Grey of Grey’s anatomy), with longer auburn hair, smaller breasts and green eyes. (Thank you, Chyler, for fueling another quarter of my wet dreams.) :D
> 
> ALSO: Yes, they both enjoy some serious power exchange kinkage and rough sex. Despite the tears and the begging, this is their idea of a good time. It is FULLY consensual.

Mirror, Mirror

     After a full week of chastity and teasing ourselves to the point of delirium, I knocked on the hotel door. I was dragged into the dim space, spun, the slammed into the now closed door with a mouth on mine that felt... _fuck_. I missed him and its only been a week. A week of phone not-sex and gratuitous teasing and I felt close to completely dissolving into a puddle of over-stimulated hormones. He only looks marginally better, likely due to nocturnal emissions. I’m a little jealous of that, actually.  
     I slow us down a little, tiny biting kisses around his lips, my nose rubbing against his. He retaliates in inches, first hard bites to my lips and chin - not enough to bruise - but little stings I have to ignore it to keep pace without breaking the mood. He starts to lick little apologies over the bites and when he’s back with me, his lips on mine are sweet. I set my forehead to his and we just blink at each other for a minute.  
     “Missed you too,” I say at last and he smiles.  
     “Days like this I wish we were on the same campus.”  
     “That’s a terrible idea and you know it. We’d kill each other. Also, the whole family would be more tempted to invade just because there’s more than one of us to visit with.” Legally speaking, there’s nothing wrong with he and I together. Step-cousins, yes. But we’d only been ‘technically’ related for a few years, and he’d left for college our second year of being related. So, no gross-ew factors to deal with. Our parents though, might not agree.  
     “Yeah, yeah. But fucking each other to death isn’t the worst way to go, you know.”  
     “Only if you _are_ the first one to go... I don’t want to be that chick in Clerks, getting my jollies on your dead dick.”  
     He just sort of stares at me for a minute and I watch the lust drain away from his eyes completely until they’re only somewhat amused. “You did that one purpose,” he accuses. I grin.  
     “Yup.... feeling a little better?” I keep grinning until he is too because this is who we are. Weird and goofy and just us. “Although, my libido was shot with the mention of family. I’ve never had, or ever will have a daddy kink. That particular kink is truly beyond me.”  
     “Good to know... I don’t have a daddy kink either,” he deadpanned. I snort my amusement, but yes. Yes, we are just that odd. But, at least we aren’t odd and lonely.  
     I hop a little to wrap my legs around his waist and then he’s grabbing my ass and walking me back to the giant bed while I’m sucking a little on his neck and then it’s a bit of slow motion until we’re both horizontal and he starts with the teeth again, carefully down my neck this time because he knows I’ll go all melty-like and passive and useless if he nips too hard. I’m fairly certain he knows all the right buttons to push. After the next sentence, I know there’s a still few of my buttons even I didn’t know could _be_ pushed.  
     “I want to tie you up, spread you wide and burrow my way in until all you can feel is me.”  
     I swallow, hard, and nod. “Yeah, that sounds good.” I feel weirdly flushed but not even a little nervous. It’s Evan, after all.  
     “Good... ‘cause that’s all I’ve been able to think about since I saw these mirrors.” He nods to the side, then up, over my head. My mouth goes a little dry when my jaw drops open. Three of the four walls are mirrored. “And now you’ll be able to see. See how fucking gorgeous you are when I’m sinking into you.”  
     “You need to get me naked _right the fuck now_.” I couldn’t think of anything else to say.  
     He tips up to his knees, kneeling between my thighs with a smile that could melt most panties. “Actually, _you_ need to get you naked while I go get my bag of toys out of the Jeep.”  
     “You, um... keep a to-go bag of bondage gear in your everyday driving vehicle?” I’m trying not to laugh, but he works part time driving around fixing people’s home P.C.s, and I get this mental image like a telephone repairman with the hard hat and utility boots and a tool belt for his bondage gear. That’s actually something I’d love to see someday.  
     He raises his brows. “Doesn’t everybody?”  
   I aim for the shower as soon as the door closes, and the room itself is amazing. Mirrors, soft sheets, tasteful decor with it’s own mini jacuzzi. This is way beyond the level of tacky motel we’ve used before, though. I’m undressing by the shower when I spot the flowers and cards. ‘Congratulations Newlyweds!’  
     “Really Evan? Honeymoon suite?” Considering the mirrors alone, I can’t really fault him for it.     When I finally emerge from my mission of _complete_ cleanliness, I can hear Evan tinkering around in the main room and dry as quick as I can. Self-bondage I know, but BDSM-style bondage is new. I doubt I’ll have complaints.

     I absolutely _would_ complain, but I have a soft sound-dampening gag in. I’d complain about the blindfold first, because what’s the point of the mirrors if I can’t _see_ them? Well, I will see them, but he’d rolled the dice on my behalf: 1 and a 4. It’s a game I’d only ever played once when we first started the Kinky Games, only a shortened version. Original version he would’ve edged me for either one minute straight four times, or visa versa. Easy edition is adding the numbers up. But after this game, He’d take either the blindfold off or the gag.  
     I was hoping for the blindfold just so i can see what I look like with my arms splayed wide to the top corners of the bed, my hips pinned by a soft belt tied to the lower corners of the bed so I don’t slip upward, and my thighs, knees, feet all looped around somehow leaving me groin up, legs obscenely wide and completely at his mercy.  
     The first edging was little kitten licks within inches of exactly where I’d wanted them, but never there, leaving me shivering and breathing hard. The second edging was a repeat of the first, with teeth. I almost came from that one, couldn’t remember to use the clicker tucked into my hand in case my words failed me. That’s when I got the gag punishment, (since I clearly wasn’t using my words anyhow), and I hope to be done with it soon so i can beg and plead and whine like I need to and watch his eyes get darker and darker when I do.  
     I groaned when that buzzy soft toothbrush kicked on, running ticklish down my nose so I knew a fraction of what to expect. This round followed the same lines as the first until I was whining and trembling as he got almost too close to my clit. I clicked.  
     “I don’t even have words,” he said breathlessly, switching the brush off. “To describe how amazing you look like this.” And the gag came off. 3 edges down, 2 to go.  
     The next round was a _much_ pricklier toothbrush that I moaned over, writhing until he was done. One to go. The last was a prickly brush again, starting with my feet and ending with my clit, when I clicked like mad and he finally took the blindfold off. We were both breathing hard, sweaty and I had a serious case of the post-edging shivers.  
     He was right, I did look amazing this way, exposed and vulnerable and spread indecently just for him. I’m fairly petite, which made me look twice as meek under his own tall stance, but I’m just short and small breasted, long auburn-tinted hair and moss green eyes and right now I’m looking like an an offering to pagan gods of both fertility and debauchery.  
     I hadn’t realized I’d said any of that out loud, but his grin was wicked when crawled back up on his elbows between my thighs to kitten-lick a spot then blow air over it while I could only squirm and take it, again and again - tickle and freeze, tickle and freeze, thighs, ass cheek, hip bone, pelvis.  
     Which made it just that much more effective when he suddenly latched onto my clit, and sucked it between his teeth and then sucked down _hard_. I didn’t even have time to make a ‘fuck, OW’ noise before he was blowing a thin dart of cool air over it that hurt so fucking good I was left gasping and leaking out a single tear.  
     “I don’t think offerings are supposed to enjoy themselves... just saying,” he says darkly. I’m still gasping too much to talk, or I might curse him out.  
     “Huh?” I manage. “The cold part is _not_ enjoyable, you _ass_ ,” but I’m smiling a little because it was still good. He responds by hiking up my pelvis a bit higher and dives in again, this time on my ass. Only he doesn’t stop the cycle until his tongue is halfway into me and I’m begging for a break, before I get too over-sensatized for this to be enjoyable.  
I can’t cum from anything anal, but I’m guessing that’s the point. Neither of us will get actual gratification until we’ve exhausted all the ways to tease and deny we can think of. By then, it won’t be a matter of permission. We’ll either screw each other to climax a time or two (or ten), or die trying.  
     Only he’s not stopping and his eyes are darkening, narrowing, like I’m not responding like that wild animal inside him needs me to. I begin to whimper (totally real) and beg, (real enough for that smidge of control in him to slip) to me jerking away from his invasive tonguing as best I can (I can’t, because this fucker I’m half-gone on apparently earned a merit badge in erotic and utilitarian bondage), to me crying from too much, all at once and I need, I need, I’ll do whatever he wants, _please please please_.  
     And his eyes get darker, a little angry and oddly grateful before he’s on his knees, boxers gone, condom on and he just ate me out loose and sloppy so without more lube than is on the condom, it’ll hurt a little, I think, but— _fuuuuuuuck_.  
     I cry out because it’s _more_ than a little, but doesn’t feel dangerously so. But he’s in to the hilt and looks half possessed and a little shocked by himself. I’m chewing on my lip as a few more tears trickle out and he’s got this look I can’t decipher and he’s holding so, _so_ still.  
I think I get it.       

     “Come down here a minute.” His eyes are clenched closed now but he shakes his head, already easing back.  
     “Then let me up there, cause we need to have a discussion on judgement.” His eyes snap open at that and he looks annoyed now, but... fuck it. He slams home again while I gasp as he crawls his way up and over me so we’re nose to nose.  
     “Stop judging me.” Seems like a good starting point.  
     And wow. He looks concerned now, like I’ve _just_ gotten a concussion and he doesn’t quite know how. “Well, that look you have is either you judging me or you judging you. Are you judging me because I _like_ feeling small and helpless? Or maybe because I _like_ not having a choice? Or because sometimes, maybe even more than sometimes I just want to be used and used really, _really_ hard?” He’s shaking his head slowly but his eyes are looking soft and a little desperate. “Then stop judging yourself for wanting to give it to me.” I took a breath when his eyes went dark again.  
     “You pretty much live in my head half the time. You’ll know when ‘too much’ is actually ‘ _too much_ ’ or when I say ‘stop’ whether or not I mean **stop** or I mean _stop holding back_.” I reared up as best i could pinned this way, and he met me half way in the kind of kiss that’s more pain than passion. When he pulled back, Evan wasn’t in the drivers seat anymore. About fucking time.

     I’ve never actually been raped, which is a blessing. I’ve heard it’s traumatizing and feels humiliating and carves into you in a fundamental way that a great many people don't come back from.  But that’s not really what this was.  
     I don’t always meet him halfway, and I cried painful tears when he methodically fucked my ass til it hurt, and he enjoyed my tears, too. I started fighting it soon after that, but was more fighting my reaction to it. My ass was a giant spot of _holyfuckow_ but it was worth it. His eyes cleared enough to give me some of that teasing pleasure I liked with my pain, but it was literally just the bare minimum I enjoyed. It was perfect. Much like the first time, he ruined his own orgasm, only a few minutes after I began begging for him to stop ( _don’t stop_ ), it hurts ( _just right_ ) please no more ( _I need you to hold me together while you take me apart_ ).  
     When that one tiny bit splashed onto my fiery sore ass, it stung, and I whined, fresh tears leaking out, imploring him with my eyes. He tucked just a dab into my ass and smeared the rest on my lips, his breathing raggedly hard. He was silent throughout it all. I just hoped I hadn’t broken him by essentially asking him to not-rape me for both our own goods.  
     He brought me water, but didn’t let me up. He rearranged us side by side, my legs down but one knee propped up by the small spreader bar he’d dug out of his toy bag. He rebound my arms at my sides, working them somehow so I couldn’t get free (I tried anyway, but, well, _merit badge_.) He switched off the lights, nuzzled close to my breast to suckled sweetly on one and we both took a kinky and relaxing nap. (I woke once when he switched to the other breast and another when he fingered my pussy so gently I could barely feel it). Both times i just nuzzled his hair and kissed his brow before I slept again.  
     When I woke again, he asked (sort of shyly) if I needed help to the restroom, or if I was hungry. He’d left me enough length of strapping on the spreader bar to manage the first on my own. (The mini spreader was on my ankles now). Room service had left some fruit and wine and cheeses by the time I came back in. Evan hand fed me after he’d strapped me down again. I could get used to this kind of treatment. He even swiped a few bits of fruit through my pussy juice and nibbled them while I watched, turned on and bemused. We both dozed off again with me still helpless in his arms.  
     When I woke again, Evan asked if I wanted to stay the night. I nodded, still sleepy and and content. Every time I caught sight of the mirrors, I felt small. I also felt treasured. Evan certainly looked at me like I was more than his kinky bed buddy. He was fondling my nipples and sucking on my earlobe with his firm cock pressed between my thighs as I fell asleep. I awoke choking on his dick and though he didn’t cum, my throat was sore for a while after. He seemed indifferent, but I had asked to be used and damned if he and I both didn’t need this. I had no complaints.  
     He tormented me for hours in the morning, even while I had to pee so much it hurt. Every time I wriggled, he’d grin darkly and fondle my clit a little more. He finally let me at the toilet just in time. When I got back feeling a little depressed and ashamed, he took the scratchiest toothbrush to both my nipples until i cried, and then a little more until I was a trembling mess of desperation. When I begged him (very seriously) to let me cum, he just shook his head, tied me tight on my belly and fucked my ass hard and long. He ruined his own orgasm again, but this time he wouldn’t put any stray jizz in me. I cried over that, too.  
     Crying always exhausts me, and I slept again. When I woke this time, my bonds were gone and he was watching me sleep, a soft smile on his face. When he kissed me this time, it was all Evan. I was a little sad the animal had retreated. But still kissing him, I crawled into his lap and nuzzled, feeling like I was teetering on that edge between desperately needy and shyly content. I didn’t want to be done. Not quietly and passive.  
     I don’t know what snapped, but somehow he was pressing me face first into the mattress and slamming into my pussy, deep and aching and just right. When he dragged my head up painfully by my hair, through the mirror I could see my pupils were blown wide and Evan was watching me watch him with feral eyes. He hauled me up into his lap, still facing away to I could watch his cock disappear into me with my legs splayed painfully wide. I was _so_ close. _So fucking close._  
     “Don’t you dare go without me, Sam,” he snarled.  “If you do, I will _literally_ fuck you unconscious.” This episode was beyond brutal, beyond need. I tried. I honestly tried. But watching him jack into me with that cruel edge of him tipped me faster and I panicked, started clawing myself away to the edge of the mattress. He yanked me back, hard enough to bruise my hips, shoved my shoulders down and pinned them there where he could fuck me with ease, deep and hard and that ache in my cervix became like a punching bag, just pain and the overwhelming need to either claw away or claw closer but all I could do was sob, genuinely afraid ( _he’d stop or slow down_ ) and desperate for more.  
     “Evan, fuck, please, _please please please please_.” He yanked me up by my hair again, made me watch his fury, his need to take this from me.  
     “No, no.” He shook his head, his eyes fevered and narrowed. “No, Sam, you _gave_ this to me.” Another punch to my insides. “And I’m going to take it. No take-backs, remember?” I nodded, eyes closed and tears streaking down like rain.  
     I felt it start to build again, tried to slow it, let myself sink into myself, sink away into sensation. When his fingers found my clit, I couldn’t help it. “ _Evan_.”  
     “I warned you Sam.” I came, climax exploding in a series of unending convulsions. Evan wrapped around me, cock driving into me like he never intended it quit, fingers finding my nipples, my clit, punishing me, his fingers shoving into my mouth and gagging me as I screamed and came again and again, helpless against it and helpless against him and when the world tilted, I tilted with it.  
     Evan made good on his threat.

     I’d lost count of how many times I slept and woke in here. I was in Evans arms, his chest pressed into my back, almost protective. He was hard inside me, but this felt different. He was trembling behind me, his breath erratic until I wrapped my arms around his and squeezed tight. He nuzzled against my hair, gasping when I rolled my hips back. “I’m not done with you,” I murmured. This wasn’t about orgasm this time. More about reconnecting.  
     I started a slow rhythm until he caught on, nudged and nuzzled until I could lean back to meet his kiss. It was slow and sweet and as close to making love as anything we’d done. I pulled him close by his ass when his rhythm faltered, pressed back carefully, lazily, guided his fingers to my clit and let him nibble my ear just right. Just right. It was perfect. And when we came, we came together and proved that while we might be fucked in the head, we were still us, lock and key.


	2. Unexpected (beastiality)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpectedly enjoyable beastiality. What more is there to say?

     “I want to watch you be bred,” Evan states plainly. I lift an eyebrow at him.  
     “Do you not remember the gang bang? The last few hours that had me looking several months knocked up?” I tease back. “Seems like the kind of thing you’d remember.”  
     He’s grinning a little, but mostly seems serious, if not a little shy. Huh.  
     “Don’t judge me,” he says, bracing himself for the next words. “But... I got fucked by a dog.” I stare at him, blank-faced, waiting for the punchline. He goes a little pink in the silence.  
     “Thought you were more into pitching than catching?” I question uncertainly. I’m having trouble imagining it, though I’ve seen him give a blowjob before.  
     “I blame fan fiction. Specifically, werewolf fan fiction.” He’s totally serious. I nod very slowly.  
     “Who do you blame for reading said fan fiction?” Not me. Wasn’t my thing before I hit college, and by then he’d been writing it and reading it for years.  
     “Oh, no, that’s totally on me,” he says amiably. “So was stripping down, stretching myself stupidly wide, lubing up and....”  
     The mental image is finally catching up.

Whoa. Uhhhh....

 _Wow_.  
Okay, unexpectedly hot visual.  
  
     Me and my hormonally charged non-filtering mouth. “Did you tape it?” Mental face-palm. Oops. I cringe, until I see him nod fractionally, face going from pink to rosy pink. “Can I see?” I shouldn’t want to. Really. I was raised a Christian, and coitus with animals is a no no. It’s taboo. I generally _like_ taboo, though. He nods again.

     He hands over his tablet, turns pinker yet when he cues the video and vanishes like smoke the second it begins playing. Okay then.  
     Good quality video with a naked man on a rug, a mask over his face. But I’d know that body anywhere. Hell, I’ve _licked_ that body everywhere. But I don’t have this German Sheppard’s wet tongue that can lick from balls to spine in one long swipe. The dog looks very, very happy. i didn’t know they did that without waggling tails and all. It has thick mitts on all four feet and wastes no time getting to know him better than his (possibly) ripe smell.  
     As soon as that masked face reaches the ground and ass high, he’s getting jabbed at, doggy dong totally missing the mark. Until it isn’t. It’s long, much longer than I expected it would be, not having seen many dog dicks. But the dog can piston like a machine on full power and the human dick is steadily leaking precum onto the carpet. The dog readjusts, waddle-walks two step and the masks groans, long and deep, reaching under to squeeze off his dick before he can cum. I’m pretty sure (at this moment) my panties would rival the mess on that rug for wetness.  
It’s unreal, but whoever took the video has steady hands and a keen knowledge of where to be for the best view. The knot starts swelling, tiny at first, then larger as it begins the slow process of fitting itself tight inside, but the pucker is still small(ish) and the knot... really isn’t. A full minute of broken curses and then it _is_ in, the dogs flanks slowing a little to stay seated. The masked man finally releases his dick with a hiss, but it’s already started to flag a little in pain. The dog speeds up again, like he’s looking for a hidden button that will release his own balls. The mask suddenly lets out a punched out whine and his dick fills rapidly back up, the dog throttling harder than ever. With a shout, the mask cums in long sticky white lines, 3 pumps, 5, 6 and he’s shaking hard beneath his fuzzy fuck buddy.  
     I cross my legs and clench, hard. This shouldn’t be so hot. Definitely not. The Sheppard is trembling too, ears flat out and jerks to a halt, finally finished. A better shot shows the bulbous knot tugging against the puckered ass, looking much too big to possibly be in there, let alone come back out.  
     Masked Man is panting, choking out little curses every time the dog moves. He’s getting hard again, and I have to wonder — Yep. Dog’s not done, pumps faster, grinds deeper and the human dick fires off again. The next ten minutes are much the same, until the dog shrinks enough to slip out and the mask whines, flopping limply onto his side. The camera sneaks back to catch a view of a lot of cum drizzling out. A whole lot.

     And the video ends.

     I set the tablet aside, open my legs and rub hard and fast right through my jeans, the seams digging in right there where I need it. I’ve slowed to a stop by the time Evan reappears, still blushing faintly.

     When he says nothing, I do. “Okay, when’s my turn?”

     That would be one week two days later when we’ve driven up into Michigan, following some sketchy-as-hell directions that Evan assures me are good. Despite the house, this doesn’t look like an address. Only a long trail barely wide enough for a car. Maybe on purpose, all things considered.  
     Twenty minutes later and I’m masked and standing naked on that same rug, wondering which pooch Anon and Evan are choosing. I kneel down to wait. There’s a low padded bench here, and I have a feeling it’s for me. This is so fucked up.  
     They return with a Sheppard named Dodger and clip him to the wall while they move the bench into place and lower the head end so I’ll be presenting. There’s also straps. To keep me in place. If I’m not careful, I’ll cum just from the way Dodger looking at me, less like food, more like mate. He’s already super excited to have someone new in his playroom.  
     The second they buckle me in, Dodger whines, stretching toward me. They put mitts on his feet, secure them, and unleash.  
      He’s clean and soft, which I hadn’t expected, and I kinda want some of my one-nighters to have a tongue this talented. I didn’t bother stretching, since my lube is doing fairly well on it’s own. The cock is hot, like hotter than any people flesh can be as it’s jabbing away, shifting and seeking. Then it’s in, balls deep and I grunt, then gasp when he starts pumping.  
     ‘Like a machine’ was pretty accurate. Fast and long and driving into my cervix every time. I whimper a little, because it’s just right. Right there. Dodger whines too, but sounds overjoyed somehow.  
     And then there’s the knot. It isn’t the orange size that Evan seemed to take, but it’s bigger with every thrust, slippery with my own slick juice. And then it’s in and swelling for real, big, huge, too big, much too big, and then grinding over my g-spot while the tip of him jacks against my cervix and I’m cumming like an explosion and it’s good they strapped me down because it _just won’t stop_.  
     I can feel that sticky heat filling me, clamp down again when I hit the second wave and so does Dodger. I feel shocky and amazed and so full. It’s fucking perfect and only relents when Dodger finally runs out of juice. We’d been fucking and tying for nearly an hour. Evan’s on me the instant Dodger’s gone, fucking into sticky dog soup and bringing me twice more in quick succession, wild eyed until he spills into me too.

     “Fuck. _Wow_.”  
     “Yup.”  
     “So... no, I won’t judge you.” Evan just grins at me and helps me back to the car.

 


	3. Cam Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the 7235 viewers agreed I looked amazing when I cried and clung to him.

   “So,” he begins, sitting on the huge hotel bed when I walk in, “I’d like to see you’re incredibly hot body get it’s fifteen minutes of fame.” Then I see the laptop. And then the digital camera that takes the best low-light videos of any I’ve ever seen.

   “ _No_.” Simply put, honest. Largely because, with my luck, it would end up on my (very pious and straight-laced) parents’ desktop computer as wallpaper, somehow. Sometimes my life sucks that way.  
   He holds up a mask, tan and cream-colored with bronze and copper feathers. It’s pretty, but...  
   “No,” But it’s a softer ‘no’. He’s still watching me, like he knows something I don’t know. He pulls out a collar from under the pillow beside him. It’s gorgeous, dark brown leather with copper and bronze hardware and I swallow, hard. Without the camera, I’d love this game. He’s still watching me when he pulls out matching wrist and ankle cuffs. _Fuck_. My knees feel a little funny and my breath catches. His eyes are twinkling, like he’s winning.

   He _is_ winning.

   Then, like some kind of kinky magician, he pulls out of nowhere matching adjustable nipple clamps, clit clamp and a gag.  
  
   “Give me ten minutes to shower,” I choke out. He grins.

   I have to wonder how long he’s been planning this, when I come back out because it’s not just a matching _wearable_ set. It’s the _entire_ bondage set, from straps to hooks to toys, dildos, interchanging gag pieces, tail plugs. Really. There’s a bronze kitty tail (and matching ear pieces), a fuzzy dog tail (plus little fox-like ears), and an adorable bunny tail complete with matching silky ears. And they’ll all look amazing against my naturally tan skin. I feel my mouth form the word, silent. _Wow_.

   I raise a questioning eyebrow at Evan. He smiles, impish and soft and real. “I have a vivid imagination and too much money. What else would you have me do?” The bed is set up already, straps and cuffs and assorted debris that look more like props, than anything useful. Also, apparently, a mask for him, too. I’m wet and getting wetter and all I’ve done is walk into the room.

   He pulls me to face the mirror, lets me watch the transformation. Collar first, which somehow calms me into instant relaxation. He’s never given me a reason not to trust him, and every reason to trust him with my life. He stands behind me and clips the thin collar into place. It’s perfect against my skin. We leave my long auburn hair unbound when the mask goes on. It’s beautiful, and makes my green eyes greener. There’s not a soul who would think I’m me. I could parade through my hometown like this and no one would be the wiser. He leaves the wrist and ankle cuffs off for now, but clips on the thinnest bronzed chains for anklets and bracelets. I look like an exotic concubine.  
   His mask goes on, and he wraps around me from behind. It’s times like this I begin to question the tough things. Like whether he’s as in love with me as I am with him. Like this, we’re perfect together. He’s a tall tanned 5’11”, sandy blond hair and smoky hazel eyes, built like a warrior without going overboard. I’m only 5’1”, but we fit like two mismatched puzzle pieces. My body is lithe and a little muscular, mostly soft tanned skin, pert ass, small but well-rounded breasts. With the costume mask, I look like a recently tamed savage. And he looks like the one who tamed me.

   He took a quick snapshot of me from behind, on my knees, arms held back and clasped together just over my ass, long auburn hair swept over my shoulder and head turned just enough to show the soft line of my face, the shimmer of my mask. I think it was that image alone that got us our first 200 viewers. The site was aimed in a largely BDSM direction, and the video was listed for ‘Edge the Slave’ games. Whoever has the best ideas for edging me to the brink of nirvana gets to pick the next toys to be used.  
   I had a feeling this was going to be a long, wonderful day.

   He began with just kissing me, told me to keep my hands on my thighs, my ass on my ankles. I tried, a little. But Evan’s the best I’ve ever kissed, and staying still isn’t something I do well. So, of course he had to put the wrist cuffs on, clip them behind me. I still tried to rise for a kiss, so he put the ankle cuffs on too, clipped to my wrists. 578 viewers now, every one of them with ideas, compliments, requests. Only one jackass tried to buy me outright. Evan kicked him not just from the room, but from the site too. A hacker’s ‘good deed.’  
   He brought the camera around the bed for a full view of all of me, restraints, shapely hips, my well-bitten plump lower lip, my well shaved damp pussy., then ran the camera over all the assorted toys on the dresser.  
   “Suggestions?” He asked the cam room. 1504 viewers.

   The consensus was nipple clamps first, and they watched me squirm and sigh, chew my lip, roll my hips a little, my head tilting back in pained pleasure. Crop gentle across my newly clamped nipples came next. Evan loved it when my first tears sprung up. Kissed them away from where they were trailing from under the mask. 2312 viewers.

   Clit clamp came next, but not until they’d seen the crop plump it up a bit with a few well-aimed snaps. They applauded when it got me to drip a single drop of juice onto the sheets below. I was breathing hard, tried to focus, failed. This felt amazing, being seen unseen. I bit my lip harder when he added a few small weights to my nipples, then groaned in discomfort. He distracted me by rolling the clit clamp around, tiny shocks that almost made me slip and come without permission. He and the 3046 viewers all tsk’d me. Then came ice, which made me yelp, loudly and unattractively.  
   So, of course they voted for a gag, but not before Evan undid his jeans and eased my mouth and throat down onto his cock. Then down further, then further still until I struggled for breath until he jerked me gasping back up, a little drool on my lip and eyes shuttered with arousal. I got the fat cock gag that filled my whole mouth to just the back of my tongue. 3876 viewers.  
   This time he strapped me kneeling forward, used the other camera for a split view of my face and ass both, cropped my ass til I cried, even as my hips rolled uselessly to find some friction. Saw me moan when he slid a single finger into my cunt, pulled out with a long string of slick he wiped on my ass, left me whimpering for more.  
   4092 viewers agreed I needed an ass plug, but couldn’t agree on which one. Evan settled it with a medium sized black and bronze one he snuggled into place with only a little lube from my pussy. i whimpered, they cheered. I almost came again when he used the crop to spank the flat solid base of the plug to jolt it hard inside of me until I was groaning and shivering. Evan popped my gag out and throat fucked my mouth for a full minute to let my arousal lever out again and they were amused when I tried to chase his delicious dick with lips and tongue when he pulled away. I got the gag again.

   4761 viewers wanted me to (not) orgasm from a little nipple and clit overstimulation, and I was strapped down on my back, my small breasts thrust forward when Evan tucked a pillow up under my middle back. Lifting my head from that angle was hard, so I couldn’t see what was coming next. When the hot wax him my inner thigh, I yelped around the gag and almost squirmed loose. 5761 viewers agreed binding my knees wide was the best solution. The wax was little drops of hell, but he interspersed them with soft kisses to my cheeks, my chin, whispered praise and reassurance.  
   I didn’t hear much after the wax hit my nipples, too caught up in moaning and shivering, then crying real tears when the ice hit my clit again, rolled all over my pussy until I began to thrash uncomfortably. For me, Cold is pain. Ice is hell. Evan knows that.  
   Once I’d settled, he continued, wax dripping a delicate line down my abdomen, the sensitive spots on my hips, but only a single drop to my clit. I was sobbing in his lap, wrapped around him when I finally came back to myself. He was playing with the ass plug a little, tugging a bit out before tapping it back in, over and over while I shivered. Most of the 7235 viewers agreed I looked amazing when I cried and clung to him, needed a reward for being such a good girl. When he told me to show him where I needed relief the most, I eagerly went to hands and knees, spread wide with my ass up high.  
   “No need to be shy, love. Show us all where you need it.” I reached back to trace around the plug, then spread my pussy lips to show how empty and wet I was. “Aww, that does look empty, doesn’t it, friends?”  
   8327 viewers agreed that it did look sadly empty. Evan chose the smallest plug we had which I whined over a little. Better than nothing, but not nearly enough to help scratch the itch. Evan laid me down with a pillow under my hips and took the crop to my ass until it was a rose red, interspersing skin for an occasional smack on my ass plug. I was a whimpering blubbery mess by the time he finished, praised me and rubbed my aching ass until I calmed.  
   “I got a new toy I’m eager to try, friends. A wireless cock cam.” He showed it to the main camera and was met with approval. Like a cock ring, it fit over the base of his dick and pretty much got a straight shot view of whatever his dick was doing.  
   He pulled the ass plug, rolled a rubber on, lubed himself up and inch by inch pressed into my ass until he hit bottom. He swung the laptop around to the side and I choked a little in need. I could see every thrust, ever wriggle, watched my ass get used and damn near came, but forced it back down just so he’d keep going.  
   The crowd virtually roared in approval, more so when he began pounding in to me with ruthless determination. 10567 viewers well and truly appreciated every moaning grunt he pulled from me, more so when he guided my hands to my ass and insisted I keep my cheeks wide open so he could give me the ruthless reaming I needed.  
   I looked obscene pried wide, but I hardly cared since it felt so good, even the viewers were praising me for taking his cock so well. Cock ring or no, Evan could only go so far before even he was too close to the edge.  
   He pulled out slowly with a low groan and for a second my ass appeared on the screen gaping wide and slick before shrinking with a muscular twitch. It looked as well-used as it felt and I whimpered a little at the loss, though I didn’t move my hands.  
   “Aww, you need something in there to fill you back up, huh?”  
   I nodded with a plaintive whine, breathing hard. “Which one shall it be, friends?” The cam angled back to the toys. The largest one, of course, wasn’t quite fist sized, but I’d taken it before and did again when it eased it’s way inside and I sighed at the over-full sensation. “Better, love?” I nodded, feeling sleepily content, maybe even a little sub-spaced. I rolled my hips a little and moaned at the resulting pain/pleasure feedback.  
   He rolled my pliant body onto my back and let he and everyone else appreciate the full view of my sweaty sprawled out form with that giant plug inside barely seen under my thighs, though how ready I was — every inch of my pussy gleamed wetly. “This sleepy slave loves this, don’t ya?” I nodded, rolled my hips again and moaned longer, my fingers scrabbling to grab hold of something, anything to anchor me from the near-orgasm threatening to overtake me. “I’ve got ya, shh.”  Ice again, and again he kissed my tear-stained cheeks, my brow until I calmed with shuddery breaths.  
   He bound me pretty much that same way, arms above me, hips at the bed’s edge, then my thighs, knees and ankles wide and lifted a bit. He took off he clit clamp and I whimpered at the pain of blood rushing suddenly back. “Love, you should see how round and pert this little clit is. It looks like it needs attention.”  He’d left the laptop next to me and I watched all 13000 plus users vote enthusiastically for whatever he’d just grabbed. One kindly user told me to brace myself.  
   Bracing wouldn’t have helped. It buzzed, a high-pitched noise not unlike a tattoo gun.  If a mini tattoo gun could fit into Evan’s hand. (God, I hoped not). He wrapped the cock cam around the base of whatever it was and I nearly exploded off the bed when he touched it to my clit.  
   “It’s called a clit annihilator,” he explains a little breathlessly as he takes it off, watching me twitch and gasp. “Do you like it?” I shook my head fiercely, making it a lie, but he knew better. “Ah, you don’t like it because it’ll make you cum, huh?” I nodded, still breathless. He crawled up near my head to whisper in my ear. “I won’t let you, you know that. Just sink into it and enjoy the ride. We have all day, if we need it.”  
   The first real tears started when he crawled back down. All afternoon with that thing? _Fuck_. This was going to be how I died. Death by edging torture.  
   Then I wasn’t thinking of anything, but writhing, shivering, straining to and away, my hair becoming heavy with sweat and I’m sure I passed out briefly at least twice. I have no idea how long it went on, but we had more than 20,000 viewers when I finally dragged my overwhelmed consciousness back from wherever it’d gone. I was curled in his lap, still twitching faintly as he removed the gag and helped me sip water to ease my parched mouth. I was clinging to him as tight as my exhausted muscles could. He looked immensely satisfied.  
   “That was magnificent,” he murmurs. I nuzzle into his chest, too tired to do more. “That part’s done though, promise.” I blinked at him, twitched in a hopeful way and he relents, kissing my slack lips, the tip of my nose. “You were amazing. Always amazing to me. Do you think you can handle a little bit more?”  I nodded, though I’m pretty sure I definitely could not. But if it’s almost over, he’d be in me, driving me toward our finish line and that made it worth it. “Good girl,” he whispered and I shivered again.  
   He strapped me back down on my back, legs wide and lifted so he could fuck straight into me, a perfect grind over my g-spot that would end with him slamming into my cervix. It never failed to tip me into climax, but I had a feeling he’d make this one last. Only a handful of viewers requested mercy on my behalf, making Evan chuckle. “Oh, the destination is worth the journey, friends. She can go a little further. She’s earned it, I think.”  
   He stripped his jeans off again, caressing my legs and belly as he knee-walked himself into place, wearing the cock cam again. He hadn’t bothered to put the gag in this time, enjoys hearing me moan and beg. I was so close, I nearly came from just his first thrust.  
   He leaned close, made me focus on his near-feral eyes. “Remember what the penalty is for cumming before I do?” I nodded, biting my lip with a whimper. “Good, I won’t cum anywhere in or on you, and you know I’ll make good on that promise.” I nodded again, tearful. At least half of our 23,000 viewers didn’t think I could make it. Most of the others were tossing me encouragements. The rest likely had their hands too busy to type.  I know I would’ve.  
   Evan could sometimes be cruel. He’d fuck me so deep and hard I had no choice but to take the plunge first. If he was feeling benevolent today, I honestly couldn’t tell. Especially with that monster plug in my ass making everything in my cunt even tighter. I was sobbing after the first minute, nearly convulsing after five. I started begging, my voice raw and hoarse, after ten and doing my damndest to squeeze his orgasm out of him just so I could find relief for myself after fifteen. The longer he failed to shove me across the line first, the more dedicated to that objective he became. He looked angry, every thrust a punishment I took and took well, though the tears were non-stop. My begging was close to non-stop too. Just a hoarse-sounding _please please please_  as I squeezed around him as best I could. The pain was close to overwhelming the pleasure and my mind began to fuzz out.  
   “Please, Evan,” I choked in silence. That did it.  
   “Keep your eyes open, love.” He stripped off the cock cam and switched it back to wide view for our looky-lou’s and pummeled me hard, fast, violent and perfect until I felt that first scalding splash within and shouted, tipping over with him, would be tearing at him were my hands not bound, and maybe he knew that, even cumming hard and still thrusting his way to another climax he unclipped my wrists, let me claw at his back, sink my teeth into his shoulder as I screamed, rolling into a second climax and then a third when he shoved me down and kissed me like he was fucking my mouth, eating the passion right off my tongue.  
   Coming back down was a gradual thing, but he had the presence of mind to keep me close, still impaled on his cock while he undid the rest of the leg and ankle straps. I clung to him like a lifeline. That was easily one of the most intense fuckings he’d ever given me. Our audience had somehow topped thirty thousand, and many were still pinging messages I couldn’t read through my teary eyes. I had a feeling Evan may have been bleeding a little.  
   When he shifted us and his back was halfway visible in the hotel mirror, my eyes widened. “Sorry,” I whispered.  
   “Hmm?” He asked, a little dazed as he rearranged us so I was in his lap, my legs still tight around his waist.  
   “I clawed you up pretty good. You’re bleeding.”  
   He paused, then shrugged. “Okay.”  
   I was too exhausted to giggle at him, so I settled for smiling contentedly.  
   He pulled the laptop over, quickly reading a few responses. “You’re welcome, one and all,” he said with a grin. “But remember, not everyone is well suited to that clit annihilator. Too intense for some. I used it once, _only_ once on the base of my dick last week. After three seconds, I shot off so hard I had to clean spunk off the ceiling. Yes, really.” Another moment of reading. “I doubt she’ll be up for an encore for quite a while, but I’m glad you enjoyed it. Everyone have a kinky weekend. Bye.” He cut the link and I immediately stripped off the mask to let my cheeks breathe again.  
   “Your back okay?”  
   “I’ll live. Never be ashamed of battle scars.” He was grinning, looking more than a little tired himself. I plucked his mask off too. “How do you feel?” He was blinking at me slowly in a way that said he’d be okay with celibacy for a month or two. Ditto.  
   “Like every single NFL team just fucked me into oblivion. You?”  
   “Like I just became one with the universe with thirty thousand people watching. That was _fun_.”  
   I hummed agreement. “We are sooo keeping this gear, ‘specially the collar,” I muttered sleepily. He chuckled.  
   “Why’s that?” He murmured back, eyes closing.  
   I didn’t answer, too busy sinking into sleep, but my last thought was ‘ _because it makes me feel like I’m yours_ ’. I was already asleep when he whispered back.

   “You _are_ mine.”

 


	4. Workin’ On The Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is the sound of the man, workin’ on the chain.....gaaaaaang”  
> —Cadence (1991)
> 
> Ps: If you’ve never heard the song, it’s worth a quick listen on YouTube. Fair warning: it’s pretty catchy and easily sticks to one’s brain. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: none of these scenes are exactly in order. I pretty much throw them in after I edit. *shrug*

“This is the sound of the man... workin’ on the chain —“

   I keyed into the hotel room and instantly knew I’d heard that song before. Evan wasn’t much of a singer, but since he was only half muttering half whistling it... well. Who doesn’t love Laurence Fishburne? I hadn’t seen the movie in years, and even then, only on a friend’s TiVo when I’d been feeding their cats while they were out of town. (Parent-free TV time?  Yes please). I digress.

   Evan sings, clearly. Also, not well, clearly. But it does make me smile while I follow the notes back to the bathroom where he’s lovingly fondling... well... Chains.  
   In the bathtub.  
   I just lean against the doorframe and watch for a second, trying to wipe the undoubtably idiotic ‘aww, isn’t he cute!’ girly grin off my face. I fail, because I either grin or go weak in the knees every damn time I see him. Right now he’s got his ‘stop traffic, damn dat ass’ jeans on and it’s a fine sight indeed. Topped with a thin white undershirt that should come with it’s own warning label, _especially_ while wet, I do what comes naturally. Yes, I’m 19 and a girl, so I take as many cell pics of ‘dat ass’ as I can before he notices I’m there.  
   But the whole damn package is just too much to do anything less than strip naked, right there and basically drape myself over him, trusting he’ll catch me (of course he does) before I hit the floor. The very cold tile floor ( _fuck!_ ) I realize when he props me ass down between his knees, grinning at my lack of leverage and inability to remove my perky, cushy ass from, well... if he’s gonna keep kissing me like this, I guess a little cold is okay. We’re both a little dazed when we come up for air, but it gives me time to ask, at least.  
   “Didn’t we do the chain/bondage thing already?” He kisses the tip of my nose in reply, then goes back to whistling, and apparently washing the very heavy looking chain.  
   “Not this kind, we didn’t.” Well. Kinky or just cryptic? You be the judge. I peer over the edge.  
   “That’s a lot of chain. Ohh, do I get to chain _you_ up this time?” The thought has some merit, but I have no doubt it’d be me face down and ass up by the end of the night, regardless of how it begins.  
   “No,” he grumps, eyes narrowing. I kiss his nose, even nibble the very tip until his eyes clear, exasperated. “Nope, these are all for you. Do you really want to know, or be surprised?”  
   This is a total Evan answer. His slightly subtle way of rechecking my own inherent trust issues. “Surprise me,” I murmur against his lips and then make him forget alllll about the chain. For a minute. Or three. Maybe longer, since I’ve gotten that delicious T-shirt off and my super-sneaky fingers have his button undone already. I whine a little when my clearly not-so-sneaky hands get pinned behind my back.  
   “Patience. Maybe you need a training session for that. Have you heard about all the mental and physical benefits of delayed gratification? I _do_ have a very informative copy of our self-promoting pamphlet, right here, if—“  
   I kiss him silent. “Exactly which girl in the choir do you think you’re preaching to? Did you forget about the pulpit? I’m down with the delay. You’re just being mucho mysterious, and I wanna get you naked. Have you seen your body? It’s made for being naked. I’m pretty sure that’s mentioned in the pamphlet too.” He won’t release my wrists, so I get creative mid-sass and manage to get my legs wrapped around his waist while he’s a little distracted by my nipples bobbing around while I pseudo-preach. At least now I can grind against that loosely flapping button, my breath catching when I get it up against my clit for a full two seconds. _Yesyesyesyes_    
   I’m not usually this playfully aggressive, but I refuse to let this jittery/wriggly fill-me-up-NOW-damnit energy go to waste. Little by little, his pupils are blowing wide, at a similar rate to his inner animal peeking out, sniffing hopefully for available ( _pussy_ ) prey. I just keep grinding, because even without direct contact, the motion feels fantastic. At this rate, I won’t even need to do my twice-weekly crunches.  
   “There’s clearly a memo you’ve missed,” I inform him. “It’s the one where ‘I need you naked and pounding me into the mattress as hard as you fucking can’ memo. I’m sure I CC’d it to you.” My nipples have joined the grind party, though they’re only grinding against his chest, even that feels like little firecrackers going off. WTF?  
   I bite my lip and keep my eyes on his, really hoping he’ll be checking for the delivery of that memo any time now, before I’m too worked up to cum before the next full moon. I can tell he’s at least glimpsed the memo, or at least his dick did, but the rest of him is getting that lazy feral tiger look again, like he’s enjoying my desperation almost as much as he would be pounding into me.  
   “Oh, I got the memo. I even sent a reply. It said, ‘Behave, or you’ll be edged unconscious as many times as I can manage it before checkout tomorrow.’” Even his voice has gone all quiet-hungry-dangerous. Evan doesn’t bother with threats. Threats are a waste of his time. But he does deliver guarantees. I quit squirming, lock every muscle to accomplish it, but I do quit. He leans in close, pressing my back against the chilly tub. “Good girl.” I shiver, full body, lips to toes and he grins. “Now, I’m a little busy with some impatient horny girl’s surprise to bother with you right this minute, so why don’t you go lay face down on the bed with a knee hiked up and a pillow between your thighs and hump it... very... slowly. Hips down and back, then ‘supercalafragilistic” hips up and forth, then ‘expialadocious’.” His words are slow, deliberately reminding me that a slow-motion fuck is one of the worst (best) punishments he has for me, since I absolutely can’t get off on them. But, I find myself nodding and slipping off his lap, stumbling (weak-kneed) back to the bedroom.  
   The starchy pillow is almost perfect, but not enough at the pace he’d set, not _nearly_ enough and I’m whimpering a little after only a minute. I know he’s come in to watch, so I make it as desperately hot as I know how, back arched down and ass tilted up and then I sort of lose myself to the rhythm for a little while until he’s straddling my back, gently pushing my head down until I yield, even as my hips just keep rolling on. The way he threads his fingers into my hair says he’s content to just watch me squirm, in slow motion, for a bit.  
   I’m trembling a little bit more the longer it goes on right up until he asks. “Are you on your period?”  
   I freeze, because. Huh?  
   “For real? Now you ask? Your timing sucks.”  
   He huffs but doesn’t reply.  
   “No,” I sigh. “No, that’ll be next week, I think. I’m not all that regular, as you should well recall.”  
   “Just checking.”  
   “Why?”  
   “Because.”  
   I groan and smush my face back into the pillow.  
   “Because,” he repeats, “I think you may be ovulating.”  
   Well, that killed my arousal right quick.  
   Very, very quick. And very, very dead, too.  
   I peer over my shoulder as best I can to scowl.  
   “That’s just wrong. You’re so harshing my horny buzz today.” 

   “Well, it’s a sort of theme, I think. Ovulation releases extra horny hornymoans that we could and should absolutely exploit. Hence the surprise.”  
   Now he has my suspicious attention. “I’m not letting you knock me up, no matter what kind of a breeding kink I happen to have.”  
   “Oh, I want you full. Very full, but not like that.”  
   “Well, riddle me this or riddle me that. Can we get to the fucking and exploiting now?”  
   And that was apparently one snarky comment too many. But at least he let me hump his thigh when he wrestled me into leather cuffs and thoroughly strapped me down. His thigh, impressively formed as it is, even through those jeans, just isn’t enough. Then the gag goes in and my snarky sass is gone. I whimper, pleading with my eyes as best I can.  
   “Okay, little miss impatient, I was going to surprise you with an apparently delicious new sexy sensation. Now? I think I’ll edge you. And then edge you again, and again, and again.... Or, I can blindfold you and give you thick... full... satisfying intensity like you’ve never known.”  
   I whimper, aim for calm-ish and close my eyes.  
   “Good choice.” Quick as a viper he’s down and nipping my left nipple straight up, then the right, with his teeth. I choke out a noise only he could get out of me, and then another when he repeats it on my clit. And then I’m blindfolded and he’s gone (hey!), off the bed and back to the bathroom and whatever happened to exploiting my hornymoans? 

   But he’s back quickly, hauling, by the sound of it, chains. Evan and I both love our collective shenanigans, but chains? Yes, I’d marked them as a funtime maybe on my kinky questionnaire, but not today! Today I need dick, lots of it, and right the fuck now. So... yeah, probably ovulating, even if my implant keeps it on the down low, my body can’t seem to resolve the issue of tab A clearly depriving slot B.

   “I saw a video of this,” he tells me, dropping his clinky burden at the bottom of the bed. “And I’ve read about it. But, I don’t think this is something guys could get away with, unfortunately. Pretty sure, in fact. So you’ll have to tell me if it’s all it’s meant to be, ‘mkay?”  
   I mumble incoherently through the gag, giving my hips and slightly damp thighs a wriggle meant to convey, ‘skip it and fuck me, already, pleeeease?’ and groan softly when I get him skimming up my ankles to calves to thighs, his hands hot and huge and steady and Evan. We might both get out kinky tease and denial on, but even he’s not cruel enough to leave me hanging when hormones this potent are in play. Or, so I thought.

   I whimper when he skips my pelvis entirely and cruises right up my waist to rib cage, teasing past my breasts and up to my neck where we both still as his hand settles there. For me, his hand on my bare neck may as well be a collar, shuts me down a little and shuts me up a lot. It’s his reminder, and his promise. He’s here, he knows, he’ll help, he’ll control me when I can’t. He’s got this, and me. I let out the breath I didn’t even know I was holding and nine out of ten of my muscles body-wide simply go limp.  
   “Good girl,” he murmurs, sweeping a hand softly over my cheek. I don’t shiver this time, because my brain does it for me. Clearly Evan is a drug. An awesome one. It’s the only explanation.

   His hands make the reverse journey back down, finally tapping my hip up (I arch for him) and he’s sliding a thick towel under me, maybe two, because it leaves my hips canted upward and thighs splayed loose and wide. When the lube lands, warm and thrilling on my clit like a little stream I whine at the sensation. Him cumming on my bare clit is almost as good as cumming hot and thick against my cervix, so fucking deep it’s like he’s demanding I keep a part of him inside to take with me. But he only gives my clit a perfunctory rub before he’s smoothing down, through my folds, and back and finally in, one slow finger at a time.  
   “The idea, I think, is the weight and flexibility, and how it’ll fill in and fill up all the crevices inside, leaves nothing untouched, nothing unrubbed. For a little bit, it becomes a part of you, packing you full and hard and hot.” A warm smoothness that’s definitely not his finger slides down over my clit, keeps descending until he’s just there, two fingers of his other hand widening my opening a bit, leaving room for —  
Oh.  
Holy.  
_Fuck_.  
   It feels almost hot. Maybe it is, because I have no idea what temperature that bath water was. But the first link feels so fucking good, easing in, quickly (and too slowly) followed by the second. I focus on breathing, because this is — fuck. How are there words? It _is_ hot and it is filling and he just keeps tucking it, link by heavy link into me, tickling my clit with each and every one on their way by, using his fingers to nudge them a little deeper, filling out the sides, so hard and heavy it’s like my pelvis just gained thirty or fifty or a thousand pounds and it’s _fucking perfect_.  
   My hips don’t roll, but tilt a little here and there and feel the corresponding shift as the links settle in a wide flat plane, and I want to moan, maybe I do, but just laying here spread and filled and maybe this is what getting fucked by a million tiny, brutally strong dicks feels like. It’s amazing, and I can’t see, hear only the gentle rustle of metal on metal and Evan’s breath catching and he just tucks more and more in, silent and watchful.  
   I sort of get what he’d said about intensity, but this is peace, too. There’s a weird rightness like this and I’m a cup he’s determined to fill until I spill over but I’m still being filled and words don’t make much sense for this. It’s all sense, all soft motion and heat and he rubs low on my abdomen, which feels weird at first but is very quickly becoming something else, soothing and intentional and yeah, very _very_ arousing, because he’s filled me enough to start working them against my g-spot, tiny little rubs that seem to echo, then a thick unrelenting pressure deep, deep in.

   Now I know I’m moaning, and whimpering and I don’t know when the tears started, but they’re not fear tears or pain tears or kinky tears, but almost joyous. He’s tucking and rubbing, tucking and rubbing quick and sure over my clit before the heal of his hand lays heavy on my belly and fuck, yes. Now my hips roll a little, a little more when he presses, circles around, presses again and again and again until the fingers cease their tucking to just nudge into my entrance where there’s standing room only, but he’s keeping it in, keeping me amazingly full.  
   The rubbing stops only long enough for the gag to come off and then I’m probably announcing to the maid service down the hall just what kind of activity we don’t want to be disturbed for. I bite my lip, but he won’t have it, likes me loud.  
   “Tell me,” he chokes out, sounding as gone as I feel, still plugging those last few links in and out again and again, fucking me with the entire chain, somehow. “What does it feel like?” His other hand is still rubbing, soft soft, hard, soft soft, hard and my words are just gone.  
   His hands leave me entirely and I whine. “ _Tell me._ ” I choke on a tiny sob, but I manage a few select words.  
   “Full...... so full. Hot, like you, full and deep. _Fuck_.” And his hands are back, clit-rubbing and nudging and belly press-rubbing that has me moaning louder, hips rolling a tiny, teeny bit more and then he’s moving over me, and my nipple is between his teeth, so gently, I catch my breath when all he does is suckle, soothing and just right, his fingers still just pushing and tugging, pushing and tugging that last bit of chain.

   I want my wrists undone, just so I can cradle him here, keep this perfect sensation still and right and _here_. He does the next best thing, laying hot and hard against me, tucking his dick down past my overflowing pussy and wedges it between my cheeks, sliding a little through the excess lube and just... yes.  
   Time means nothing right now. Not like this. This is everything and I know Evan’s working his way up to something, but I just don’t feel all that involved, too buried under this sensation, too busy keeping it here, keeping us whole, until, that is, Evan goes back to suckling then to _sucking_ , the hot and hard kind, lips and teeth on one nipple, the other twisting slowly tighter and fuck, makes me clench. Yeah, clenching’s good. He does it again, switches off my nipples, slides a little harder and a little wetter past my ass and every clench grinds all that heat hard into my g-spot, harder still on my cervix and the noises I’m making don’t even have a definition.  
   I can feel it building, not like an orgasm, more like a nuclear explosion in the slowest slow motion possible and I’m trembling, then shivering and I’m close to convulsing when he sits back up, stays close, rubs hard over my clit until I cry out, clenching harder.  
   “I’ll catch you,” he says, (I think) and then I can’t think _at all_ when he grabs hold of the end of the chain and tugs, and just keeps tugging, and I’m almost screaming out a sob, feel it pouring away and ripping that nuclear blast level orgasm right the fuck out of me, and I have no idea how much he put in to take out, but the bed is fucking soaked and I’m arching toward the ceiling, completely out of air and practically convulsing when I land, soft and empty before all that amazing heat is dumped onto my belly and _fucking hell_ that should not make me cum again, but it does, this time Evan ramming his way in, filling me up and I sob out a cry that he catches on his tongue, deeper and hotter and thicker than he’s ever felt.

   But I think he’s pretty wrecked too, emptying into me again and again, trembling right along with me, his arms tight around as much of me as he can get and it’s perfect. He’s just rocking us together now, slower and slower and I pull my arms free the second he unbuckles them and wrap tight around him and cling. I tug the blindfold off, let my watery eyes see the light, see Evan shaking like a leaf in and around me, his head tucked tight into my shoulder. Neither of us in inclined to move for a long time.

   “I think,” I say scratchily, “my hornymoans ran out of moan.”  
He says nothing for a long moment, then lifts his head to frown at me, his eyes bloodshot and dazed and, yep, even looking as wrecked as I feel.  
   “Is that the best you have?” He rasps back.  
   “Pretty sure you just ripped my brains out through my uterus. Yes, it’s all I have.” He squints at me for another few seconds, nods, and lays his head back down.  
   “Okay, fair,” he mutters.  
   I’d be perfectly okay to never move again, hotel management and authorities be damned. They can all my parents for all I care, so long as I can keep Evan and this fabulous chain, I’m good with it. Unless it means getting water.  
   “Water.” I don’t have the energy to ask, but he probably needs some too. He nods again, but stays put for another moment. Ohhhh. He’s still hard, somehow. I look down as he pushes his slow way to elbows and knees. The chain is just thick with lube and... whoa. “Uhh, did I?”  
   “Yup. Squirted like a geyser. An amazing, gorgeous, hot as hell geyser.” He’s finally on his knees again, frowning at his dick.  
   “Did I break you?” I ask. “I didn’t mean to, especially since I’m not sure I’m gonna be able to use it til my uterus stop quaking like a fault line.” He shoots me a tired grin, rolls unsteadily off the bed and returns with a liter bottle of water, collapsing next to me.  
   “If you broke me, it was in the best way.” I grunt, and lift my head to drink, trying not to jostle the pile of sticky slick chain of orgasmic zen. I’m running my fingers over it, like I can retrace which link went where, but sadly, I can’t, especially not when it’s cooling down in the room temperature air. He’s watching me, his own fingers smoothing over one link, then another.  
   “So. Surprise?”  
He flashes a sleepy grin. “Only the best for you, you should know that.” He’s still smiling a little when he dozes off, still pressed to my side.  
   I watch him sleep, quiet and content. Only the best of him, for me.

 


	5. What to get you for your birthday (gangbang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve been wondering what to get you for your birthday next month. You’ve just made my day. I’ll get you a gangbang. Dunno why I didn’t think of it before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: gangbang, bareback, anal, oral, size difference, double penetration, play-somnophilia, bareback, cumplay, more bareback, MMMM/f, cum inflation, skip the last quarter of the chapter if that’s not your deal, orgasm delay/denial, mild bondage, biting kink, rimming, cum bucket? Maybe? Dunno, cum swallowing, mild humiliation (for a good cause), begging
> 
> *sigh* Wish I was her.

  
   So, this is what Evan and I did for a while. Teased each other mercilessly via phone and texts for a week or two, had our playtime at random motels and then each went back to our lives. It wasn’t perfect or forever after but we were both largely content. And he humored me when I finally called with the oddest request ever.  
   “What’s up?” I could hear road noises in the background.  
   “Well,” I started....  
   “They frequently come with water.”  
   “True. But do they come with gangbangs?”  
   The road noises faded as he parked... well, I could still hear other vehicles passing, so I’m thinking he just pulled over on the highway or something.  
   “You want a gangbang?” He sounded surprised, but not upset. I hadn’t figured he would be - it’s just not what we do.  
   “Well... yeah. I do. I have yet to see a video where people weren’t having a great time, and the two other girls I’ve ever met who _have_ had them can’t wait to do it again. Also, being a near-certifiable sex toy for an afternoon sounds highly entertaining.” All completely true, but...  
   “Well... having participated in three before, I can say two of the three were delightful all around. The last flipped her shit halfway through.”  
   “Yikes. I figured that would likely... Three? Really? Okay, I gotta know. Regrets?”  
   “Uhh, no. Not on the sex side of things, anyhow. Most of the other guys didn’t really get why I was holding the juice back. Awkward to explain, especially when you’ve got a tight pussy hanging off your dick, ya know?” I snickered, actually picturing it.  
   “Well, not having having a literal dick of my very own, no. But score out of ten, would you do it again?” _Say yes, say yes, say yes._  
   “Likely, yeah. So what kinky bug jumped into your bed with this idea?”  
   “Uhh..... crazy hot dream.”  
   “Reeeeeally? Was I in it?”  
   “Yes,” I bit my lip a little. “But I didn’t know you. I keep calling you ‘pool table guy’ in my head. Very odd to remember you have a name the next day.” Now he was snickering.  
   “Well, to be fair, still trying to get it in the hole... six or eight of em if I can pull it off.” I could hear a smile in his voice. “So, are you calling to invite me then?” Now a tinge of something else was in his voice.  
   “Would you like to be invited? We’ve never done any reindeer games with anyone else around. Not together, anyway.”  
   “If you want me there, I’ll be there.” Interesting. He sounded relieved. “But if my being there would make things too weird for just ‘us’ us, that’s okay too. Though, if you wanted to webcam it to yours truly, I wouldn’t say no to that either.” Aaaaand now he was amused and honest. Good.  
   “Well, since you seem so keen on it... maybe you can help me find a good mix and match of worthy not-gentlemen? You included, obviously.” I could practically _hear_ his eyebrows climbing.  
   “I’ve been wondering what to get you for your birthday next month. You’ve just made my day. I’ll get you a gangbang. Dunno why I didn’t think of it before.” If he was here, I just know his eyes would be twinkling.  
   “So is that an actual yes?” (I knew it was). “Cause, this is a no-go if it’s gonna trip up our own ‘you and me’ dynamic.”  
   “Definitely yes, I’ll find some worthy dicks to fuck you stupid and absolutely want to watch and/or participate in said fucking. You’re a gorgeous toy, anyone would be lucky to use you as a cum dump for half a day.” I shivered hard, head to toe and felt things inside tighten deliciously.  
   “Okay. Good.” My breathing felt a little shaky, but in a very, _very_ good way.

   Evan was no slacker. When he called three days later, Friday morning, and said to be meet at his frat house the next day, I missed most of my first class due to a wayward fantasy taking me to the wrong end of my campus. I needed two cold showers that night, and another in the morning. I only squeaked by a speed trap because they were already busy with someone else, and Evan didn’t seem the slightest bit surprised when I showed up 45 minutes early.

   He’d actually chosen another hotel, a nice one, tasteful and private, and since their main business was visiting families from Evan’s college, we had most (or all) of the fourth floor to ourselves. I was hoping that meant I could be as loud as I wanted to, because I was really, _really_ hoping there’d be a reason or two to scream. Also, he’d booked one of the few rooms with a mirrored wall. I think he and I could maybe be getting addicted to them.

   Evan’s eyes seemed to be stuck on ‘semi-feral’ mode. He watched me like I was prey, like he was looking for the perfect moment to ambush me somehow and whatever happy dance my loins were doing before I even got here, well... I was starting to think he needed to watch me experience this as much as I just plain wanted to.  
  
   Evan had chosen four other guys, only one of them was from his own frat. Of course, Leon was easily worth two or three on his own. He looked like the younger but larger version of D.B. Woodside, ie: panty-soaking gorgeous, and as tall and wide as a pro linebacker. My jaw might’ve dropped a little, but Leon just grinned and promised his ex was nearly the same size as me and had left for college in California in one whole, very gratified piece.  
   Good to know, actually.  
   The other three, Reno, Erik and Chaz were equally good-looking; tallish, buff, maybe not athletes but were all clearly ready to party and good-humored. Turns out clean, tall and studly weren't Evan’s only requirements though. With the exception of Leon, who evidentially had a slice of God’s own patience, they were all fully supportive of (as well as practiced) delayed gratification and none of us would be coming for a good long while. That might explain the look in Evan’s eyes. He didn’t just want to do this with me, he wanted to watch it being done to me.  
   Hell. Fucking. Yes.

   My clothes came off pretty much right away, and there’s no way to describe how hot I felt being so petite and vulnerably naked in a room of strong, horny, clothed men. I tried my hand at running the show for all of a minute, but after getting Erik’s fantastic cock down my throat, I forgot everything but the feel and flavor sliding through my lips as someone else nudged my knees wide on the bed and eased two huge fingers up into me, drawing out a half-crazed moan that Erik echoed, his hand on my head tugging me closer, pressing in deeper for a dozen plunges before tugging away with a shaky smile and an abashed “too close, fuck,” that I barely heard, my head tipping back and riding those two fingers until the next cock was sliding into my moaning mouth. I knew the taste and the shape even with closed eyes, lifted mine up to his and _fuck_. Evan looked perfect. Perfectly in control with me naked on my knees in front of him.  
   “Chaz, hold her arms tight back there for a minute, will ya?” My arms were tugged back, crossed and clamped hard just over my ass. “Yeah, perfect. Now lift em up a foot, will ya?.” I whimpered a little - I’d seen this in some serious porn. As my wrists and elbows raised, my shoulder neck and head came down, a nice slightly curved line and a straight shot down my throat. I’m pretty sure my eyes rolled back when he began skull fucking me harder and deeper than he ever had before. I would’ve screamed and moaned, but I had only tiny sips of air and punched out grunts to contribute.  
   “Fuck man, she just went from wet to soaked.” Those fingers flexed and scissored in me, widening my canal but staying carefully away from both g-spot and cervix. It felt sooooo fucking good.  
   “Yeah, she likes to be used, a little,” he said, voice a little shaky. “Fuck, no. Not likes. Loves.” His voice was hoarse as he slid in completely, balls on my chin, held there a few seconds then pulled out completely, squeezing himself off at the base of his cock. “Have at her, Reno.”  
   And so it went. After everyone had finally sampled my throat I was spun toward the mirror and Leon eased up behind me with a cock so massive I wasn’t yet sure it would fit. His body was so large that I looked like a doll by comparison. With one hand wrapped around my side, three fingers slid into me while the other hand wrapped around my front, held and controlled my entire neck with his wide palm and nipped at my ear while I trembled at the visual of enormous vs tiny, dark and light. So fucking hot. I might actually get off just from watching someone so large, so domineering keep me from getting off.  
   “Love that, don’t ya?” He hooked his fingers and just lifted me by the crotch and neck, sneaking a thigh between my own splayed ones so I was almost hanging from just his huge hands. My eyes rolled back a little while I whimpered in agreement.

   “Want us to use this perfect little body, pry you open and shove right in? Just keep filling you over and over til we’re done with you?”  
   “Yes,” I choked out, every inner muscle taut and quivering while the rest of me went a little limp and my mouth dry.  
   “Good girl,” he whispered with a sharp nip to my ear and I shivered hard, gripping onto his arms to keep myself together. “So what to you need to do?” I whined, eyes closing against the view so I could clear my head a fraction.  
   “Eyes open, Sam. You want something, need to keep your eyes open when you beg for it. You should know that by now.” Evan’s voice was chastising but heated. Fuck this was almost too hot for worded replies.  
   Deep breath. “I want you all to fuck me, please. Please fuck me!” My face reddened a little, but my head was mostly clear.  
   “You can do better than that,” Chaz said, his voice kind but serious. “You need to make us believe it.”  
   Another tiny whine left my throat when Leon pinched my nipple, then rubbed over it teasingly. “Please,” I begged, looking at each of them through the mirror, while my face heated. “Please fuck me, please. I need you in me, over me, around me, fuck. Please, just take it, make me take it over and over, just... Please, please, please,” and my eyes drifted shut.  
   “Good girl,” Evan whispered in my ear..  
   Everything spun for a second, pillows stacked beneath my hips and back, dropping my head all the way back for someone to kneel before my mouth, to slide in, deep and easy while two different hands grasped me by the knees, splaying me wide up and open for someone’s thick cock to just shove in hard and filled me completely, shockingly quick before disappearing entirely.  
   Two sets of teeth and lips latched onto my nipples, making my back arch before that cock at my hips drove in again and again. I’d asked for it, begged. We’re it not for the dick jacking like a piston down my throat I would’ve screamed in joy. I finally did when that cock eased out with a shaky “Too much, man, fuck. Tight little vice of a throat.” And I finally moaned, wanton and blissful.  
   “Damn, she really loves it. I need to get me one of her,” Reno declared, sounding a little jealous. Someone else moved over my face, dragging balls over my lips and I eagerly opened wide and wet to tease them between my lips and suckle softly. Evan groaned above me, rolled his hips so I’d have to chase those salty tight morsels with my mouth and suck them both carefully back in. My nipples were becoming raw from all the attention, doubly so when one side was bitten carefully and lifted, tugging painfully away briefly before he released it and repeated with my other tender nipple as I cried out, a tear of near overwhelming sensation squeezing out as I jerked and gasped.  
   “Fuck, she’s magnificent. I take it a few tears are a good thing?” came Reno’s voice from my side where he was nipping and licking my inner wrist and arm, working his teasing way up toward my chest again. Til now, I’d never realized how sensitive and erotic an inner arm could be.  
   “Oh, you’ll see plenty more tears, and yeah, _definitely_ good. It’s a bit like pent-up lust is just spilling out.” Evan’s voice sounded a little strained when he tugged away, but the cock in my pussy continued, shortening and lengthening plunges randomly and it felt amazing, too erratic for me to get off, but delicious none the less.  
   “Just look at you,” Evan murmured from beside my ear. “The mirror, Sam, look.”  
   I complied, and just fuck. Words escaped me, even whimper and moan and even upside down, pinned to the mattress by four masculine men.... fuck. I was so small and looked so helpless, so defenseless, like a willing victim with my thighs, calves held wide and immobile by strong hands.  
   Leon still fucking his own personal rhythm into my cervix, his dark brown eyes looking down, watching himself disappear into me, hard and wet and I’m a little envious. I clenched down and he moaned a “fuuuck,” eyes closing. He pulled out with a shaky breath and a heated look in my eyes. Then he dropped to his knees, a wicked grin promising revenge.  
   His tongue only traced over my labia, the very edges of my pussy, ignoring my clit entirely and felt like wonderful respite, soothing and careful. Until he darted in, pulled back my clit hood and attacked it without mercy, his eyes on mine again, through the mirror.  
   I shouted out a ‘FUCK’ as my whole body spasmed, legs nearly jerking out of the strong grips they had on them, my back arching high. I was shivering with sensation overload, and sobbed out “too much” and he eased off, blowing a dart of air over it instead, making me squirm, fresh tears leaking and my lip trembling.  
   Evan swooped in, kissing me through the aftershocks, tongue gliding over mine like he was just tasting my need and my desperation. Leon’s attention returned, plunging into the heat of me while one large thumb brushed over my pucker softly, igniting all new nerves that made me moan into Evan’s mouth until Leon and Evan swapped out.  
   Evan didn’t bother with my clit, just lapped at my heat like a kitten with cream only to swipe that slickness right over and straight into my ass, plunging in deep. My body jerked with surprise and want, the only responses could show with everyone having redoubled their grip on me, keeping me wide and obscene and Leon was shoving thick and slick down my throat as best he could, letting me taste myself.

   Evan had gotten really _really_ good at rimming and put his skills to work. A minute later, he was squeezing himself into me one fat inch at a time, hips practically in slow motion until he bottomed out with a grunt.  
   He gave an quick sharp thrust and my eyes closed in ecstasy at the feeling of a full ass. He fucked me steadily through two more unfinished blowjobs, right through licking and nuzzling two more sacs and even an experimental swipe of tongue over a pucker and I watched it flinch away, Reno grinned above me a second later.  
   Evan eased out and Erik quickly replaced him, first dipping deep in my pussy for lube, then straight to my ass, a little slower than Evan had, being nearly a third wider than Evan. I panted through the pressure, bore down against him to ease the way. I’d never felt so good and went a little boneless.  
   “Damn, girl,” Leon smirked hotly. “Now I know I can get all up in there too.” I smiled lazily, nodding.  
   “Love it there. So full, so good.” I think I maybe sounded drugged or drunk. I certainly felt like it.  
   “For real?” Asked Chaz. “I’ve only ever done it once, and she griped the entire time.” I smiled, head rolling his way.  
   “Then she was a prude and you deserve better,” I grinned. “You next, handsome.” I reached out and grabbed a handful of his dick, though only to squeeze a little, roll his balls a bit with my fingers and he sighed, seemed to be in that zen-state of mostly horny/it can wait state of mind, hips rolling in tiny fractions.  
   I rolled my head back to Evan, my hips jolting minutely the further Erik nudged in. He finally bottomed out with a low groan, eyes shut tight. “Fuck... wish I’d brought a cockring with me, shit.” He was breathing hard, but slowing and I (kindly) didn’t clench up like I wanted to. I’d never felt so amazing. I wanted to squeeze and wriggle and explore every millimeter he was grinding in to me. His fingers shoved my thighs up a little higher so he, like Leon, could watch himself drive into my tightness. He didn’t look like he could hold off for long, though. He couldn’t, and managed to pull out and away to ruin his orgasm and when he groaned, so did they all in sympathy. I just smiled, feeling a little goofy, because apparently my ass was a thing of wonder.  
   “I think we need a change of position,” Evan declared, eyes on me. “Ever thought about DP?  
   “Hell yes,” I said. “Yes, yes, and yes please.”  
   So now Chaz was on his back, buried to the hilt in my ass while I lay atop him, back to chest, my legs opened wide, looped out and over his spread thighs. Reno was looking awed by my drenched pussy as he knee-shuffled across the bed. I was enjoying the view in the mirror, pinching my own nipples and feeling loose and lazy, like I could gleefully fall asleep with him in my ass. Chaz was rocking me up and back with barely-there movements until Reno got into position, eased in one slow inch at a time and we all three groaned.  
   “So good,” I said shakily, sweaty and packed full, and Chaz got a good hold of my nipples, scraped rough fingernails over them. I choked out a moan, unintentionally clenching every muscle and they both echoed it.  
   “Hold still, guys,” came Evan’s voice behind Reno. A shutter and flash and his phone popped into view. Huh. I hadn’t known my body could look so awkward and hot. I told them the same, through breathlessly. Reno grinned again and gave me a micro-stroke in and out. And again, a little deeper, and so on, his body shoving mine upward and releasing to drop me, essentially fucking my body so my body would fuck Chaz. I didn’t know real fullness til just now. Every stroke wrenched me a tiny bit closer until I was whimpering.  
   “Fuck, guys... fuck, I’m gonna.... shit.” I was panicking a little - I wasn’t ready to cum, but Reno backed off and out looking as strung out as I felt. Chaz eased me off of him, too and Evan came swooping in, surprise kissing me and —  
   “Fuck!” I screeched, tears swelling as Evan pulled the ice cube away. He only looked a little sorry for it. I nodded acceptance (or thanks), shaken, focused on calm... just calm. “Too close, fuck.” I grabbed a water bottle off the nightstand and chugged a bit. I felt stretched and loose and achy and _awesome_.  
   “How about a little red light green light til you’re a little less close?” Evan asked. I grinned.  
   “How about what?” Reno looked as clued (not) in as everyone else.  
   “Think of something like spin the bottle meets roulette. An app sets the time to random, ten to thirty seconds — of dark, and whoever’s turn gets til the light comes back on to screw me in anyway they want, timer resets, next up, wash rinse repeat.” Everyone’s looking entertained but Evan.  
   “With a blindfold,” he says smirking. I shrug ( _yessssssssss_ ).  
   “Okay.”

   Its easy to lose track of things when you can’t see a damned thing. I definitely couldn’t, and everything became a blur of sensations and rushed positions that mostly felt fantastic. I couldn’t really tell by size who was doing what, with the sometimes exception of Evan. Pretty sure if he’d been the one surrounded by women, he could pick me out by feel alone too.  
The most memorable was when someone just bodily picked me up, curled me into a semi-tight ball and jackhammered up into me like a machine while I just dangled there moaning like a well-used whore. It was amazingly hot. Chaz was the first to finally lose it.  
   “Fuck, I need to come. I can’t —“ He was trying to pry himself off my back to pull out of my ass when I reached back, grabbed a hank of his hair.  
   “You can cum in me, if you want to. Love that feeling, don’t stop _don’t stop._ ” He plowed back in, which slid me up the bed a ways with a whine as he jacked himself through he own orgasm and I clenched around him to help us both along. He started laughing in my hair, not mean, but —  
   “Neither of us is ever gonna leave this bed unless you can talk your tiny cute ass into letting my dick go.” I wasn’t the only one who started snickering. I let him go eventually.  
   “So,” Erik began, eyes trailing over the line of my ass and thighs. “We’re not restricted to money shots?” He sounded so hopeful. Smart man that he was, he asked me and not Evan, who just cocked an eyebrow at me and shrugged.  
   “I’m okay with facials, though no more blowjobs once you’ve been in the backdoor, unless you’ve taken a hot power shower first. You guys are clean, I have an implant, and I fucking love the feeling of cum in me, pretty much anywhere. Like, LOVE with all caps kinda love. It feels amazing.”  
   Really? What kind of women have they been screwing that they all suddenly look so overjoyed now? Except Evan, who looks like he’s secretly laughing at them too? Though Evan soon has his eyes a little narrowed in my direction. Reno was knee-walking his way in my direction again, eyes on my tits like they’re a mini-buffet.  
   “What exactly happened in that dream you had?” Evan finally asks. Apparently he’s been dying to know.  
   “Well...” I begin. Reno takes advantage of the pause to latch onto one nipple and i grab his hair to keep him there. “Well, ‘Pool Table Guy’,” I said with a grin, “most of them came in my ass. And I’d been dosed with some freaky kind of aphrodisiac and couldn't have cared less.” I blushed, remembering how my dream belly had bloated, sloshed a little and arched helpfully for Reno with a shiver.  
   “Pool Table Guy?” Leon repeated, smiling wide. I started giggle-moaning until Erik snagged my other arm and pinned it a little over my head when he latched onto my other nipple. I could get used to treatment like this. I spread my legs wide and rolled my hips at the air sensuously.  
   “Yep,” Evan said, watching my hips dance, “we are all here today thanks to her dreaming up a gang bang. Apparently I was there, though she didn’t know me at the time.” Did he sound offended? I think he maybe sounds offended.  
   “Kept calling him pool table guy in my head. Mostly he just watched me get fucked stupid, get reduced to being a bathroom glory hole - and again, I didn’t mind since I’d been dosed - then filled by a seemingly never-ending parade of studly college guys.” My eyes were drifting shut, back arching a tiny bit on a gasp. Teeth = good.  
   I was back to watching us all in the mirror enough to catch Evan’s heated look back like he hoped I was getting all I dreamed of. Huh. And then no words when Leon finally stilled my dancing hips enough to ease himself in, squeezing every thick inch into my ass, somehow. I swear I could feel him behind my bellybutton, like... fuck I was out words. _So. Fucking. Good._  
   Leon was sweating, breathing hard, every thrust almost full-out and full-in, grip on my hips tightening.  
   “Gonna cum in me Leon?” I squeezed down around him, watched him lose his rhythm and then poured into me with a choked off moan, slamming into my ass hard enough to rip a yell out of me that rolled right into a satisfied groan as he spilled into me, deep and hot.  
   I’ve been told no one can actually feel someone cumming in your ass, like there’s not enough of those types of nerve endings, but somehow I _do_ feel it, hot and viscous and perfect and someone grabs my hand away from where it had migrated to my clit. Erik was next, looking almost frantic in his need to empty himself and him I flipped him onto his back (since he was kind enough to let me) and rode him, my combined weight and inner-clenching all but yanking his orgasm out to add to the mess that was already in me and I felt oddly powerful and hungry for more and I had zero complaints when Reno flipped me to my belly, hiked my hips up and slid easily into all that cum-filled heat, pinning my neck to the bed and just taking, pumping in deep while I maybe had a few mini-orgasms just based off the sheer sensation of so much inside me before he added to it, fucked right through one orgasm and rolled into another while I writhed, trying (meekly) to free my hands and get to my clit to ease the pressure I was so fucking close, so close and sobbing with need when Evan almost broke me with a brutal thrust into my pussy, driving into my g-spot and grinding his way past to my cervix, over and over while I sobbed and begged to not stop, never stop and I clung to him desperately, digging into his shoulders, until he finally demanded.  
   “Sam, Sam look at me,” was a growl to my ear and when I did we fell together, my fist in his hair and his in mine thrusting through one climax to the next and a final one after that until the world swam while I shook helplessly with the aftershocks.  
   “Wow.” I blinked at the mirrored wall at Chaz, wide-eyed and a little awe-struck. He wasn’t alone. Leon’s eyebrows were half-way up his forehead and Erik just looked jealous. Reno looked half out of it still, but equally impressed. “That might need a round of applause.” Leon nodded, hiking boxer-briefs up.  
   “Or a standing ovation, for those who can still stand.” Reno lifted a limp hand from the settee, “yup, soon as I can feel my legs again!”  
   I snickered a little, dazed and sleepy.

   “Should they stay or go?” Evan breathed into my ear as he nuzzled my hair. His thumb was doing that ‘comfort object’ rubbing thing across the base of my spine. I felt weirdly like he was petting me to sleep.  
   “Hmm. What do you think?” I murmured back.  
   “I think... that what you think... is what I think.”  
   I blinked, tipping myself back a foot. “Did you just quote Newsies to me?” My smile widened the more he blushed.  
   “Dunno what you’re talking about,” he lied... badly. I flopped back to his chest smiling, still feeling oddly whole with him, even limp, just resting inside me. He did answer though.  
   “I think that watching you get pinned down all helpless and fucked senseless by a group of unrelenting dicks might be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. And I want to see more. I want to see you all meek and desperate and just taking everything they give you for as long as you hold up, fucking you right through orgasms you can’t control and edging you over and over until you’re beyond begging, beyond words, existing as little more than a receptacle for cum and a slave to their desires because those are _your_ desires.” He was hard inside me again, somehow, filling me up the more he whispered, pinning my hips still so I couldn’t wriggle my way to another orgasm. I choked on a silent wanton sob, head nodding because yeah, that was my desire.  
   What else could I say? “Okay.”

  
*********

   Evan still had bondage gear in his car. One of these days I’d have to ask him why he traveled with it, or if that was just the occasions he was meeting me. I was showering, my headspace wonderfully passive and mild, like I was just preparing for the inevitable. I washed even more thoroughly than I had that morning, had no doubt this would be a longer session than our ‘nooner’ as I’d come to think of it. I wasn’t surprised when hands slid over my shoulders and down my back and sides, encircling my slim belly. I was surprised, though, that it wasn’t Evan.  
   Reno, with the kind of deep tan that comes with a heavy dose of Native American was probably the shortest guy here, around 5’10”, but where he’d been sweetly passionate before, he seemed serious and calm, like he was mentally preparing to join a battle.

   “Evan’s still fishing through his bag, asked me to check on you. You okay?” I nodded and he tugged me backward into his chest, turning us into the water spray. I sucked in a breath when it hit my nipples dead on and I drifted on the sensation for a while til Reno tugged me back up with a bold question.  
   “You want this, right? It’s not just for Evan? He’s hella cool and seems to be one of the best of them, but I’m not the only one wondering if this round isn’t more him than you.” He tilted my head back and up to look in his eyes, a little frown between them.  
   “I do want this, and not because of Evan. But, I know he’ll look out for me; he won’t let anything or anyone hurt me. This is just...”I frowned a little. “There’s honestly a part of me that needs it. I get little sips here and there, but this is more like a big gulp. It’ll last longer, I think. Also, you’re all incredibly hot and horny and I’m more or less permanently horny. Seems like a good fit.”  
   “You forgot incredibly hot for yourself.” My eyes shifted, unintentional, but... “You are,” he said, crouching. Now I do feel tiny. Kneeling, he isn’t much shorter than me. I was like a Keebler elf in a land of jolly green giants. “I’m not so desperate for a quick roll that I’ll bang just anyone. And you are gorgeous.” His eyes were hot and serious when he nudged me bit by bit back toward the wall until i was full against it, then nudged my feet apart a little.  
He didn’t ask, and I didn’t stop him when he ran hands from my knees to inner thighs, spreading me with confidence. “Grab the towel bar above you,” he said quietly, his fingers still creeping higher. “Now,” he said when I hesitated. I grabbed. The bar wasn’t a part of the shower itself, but actually a trailing extension from the wall or something. And it seemed very solid.  
   Solid was good, especially when my feet left the floor and he hooked my knees over his bare shoulders. Even with his hands supporting me, if I let go, I’d fall. I wasn’t going anywhere unless he let me. When his tongue and teeth latched onto my clit, I was pretty sure ‘letting me’ was the furthest thing from his mind. Or mine.  
   His fingers were skilled, his tongue even more so. But what damn near catapulted me into climax was his eyes. He watched me like he saw the same thing Evan did. Saw me as beautiful. This orgasm was so gentle, like nothing I’d ever felt. It wasn’t really even lust, just acceptance. When I’d glided into it, he looked content. He also carried me, wrapped in an enormous bath sheet back to Evan, I grinned at them both, sleepily.  
   I also saw the subtle nod Reno gave the other guys, all their subtle tension relaxing in an instant. Ah. Double-checker. Yeah, Evan picked good guys. I dozed for a while, spent.

   When I woke up, dry and rested, it was to find I was also spread and possibly bound to the bed face down, and being used as a poker table, while surrounded by naked men with M&M’s for chips. I hadn’t seen this coming.  
   “I’d ask if you would deal me in, but...”  
   Evan leaned into view, eyes twinkling. “Shush, or you’ll spill our chips. We’re on our last hand.” He disappeared again.  
   It was oddly freeing, being a table. I had soft bindings on both wrists and ankles, but if they were attached to anything, I couldn’t tell. I stayed still, mellow as a table might be, though I watched a green M&M roll off (Erik?)’s pile to rest against my forearm. The green ones always tasted better. It was a rule. I’m sure of it.  
   A lost card slid down and half rested, half wedged between my butt cheeks, tickling into an itch. I tried not to wriggle, but the fact that I couldn’t scratch it just made it itch more.  
   Likely by design rather than by chance, they got caught up in the middle of playing their hand talking hockey scores and teams and try as I might, I couldn’t zen my way out of the need to scratch. I gave up, wriggled, and all five went silent.  
   “I win,” Erik said above my head.  
   “Damnit. I was sooooo close. You couldn’t have waited 30 seconds?” Evan’s playfully grumpy face came into view. “Just 30 seconds!”  
   “What was the bet exactly?” I eyed him, still passively immobile.  
   “First crack at that bouncy ass.” He grinned, shrugging. “Now I (golly gee darn) get to watch someone else crack at it.” Might be my imagination, but he looks fond, somehow. We are so weird.  
   “We are so weird,” I tell him, though he just smooches my nose and disappears. I sigh and wriggle my butt. The card doesn’t budge, unless it wedges itself deeper. But i can feel now that my hands and feet are strapped. I’m stuck until someone unties me.  
   Erik flops down on his side above my head, propped up on an elbow and holds up a green M&M up, offering.  
“Hungry?”  
   I hold my head up a touch, mouth open, waiting. His pupils widen with lust, but he pops it in.  
   “There used to be this crazy story about the green ones making people horny,” he says with a grin and opens his hand to reveal a whole pile of them. “Want to test that theory?”  
   “Is there a point with me? I’m horny pretty much 24/7. But I do like the green ones best.” I open my mouth for another, resting the tip of my tongue on my lower teeth. His pupils blow a little wider.  
   “And extra horny?” He’s somehow closer than he was a minute ago, enough for me to see him harden by degrees out of the very corner of my eye.  
   “Extra horny is me, after a week of T and D. Then I get the kind of orgasms that apparently deserve applause.” I grin, a little coy. “Isn’t that why you do it?”  
   “Actually,” he starts, popping me another chocolate, “no. I have the kind of output that’s hard to keep up with. Dehydration’s dangerous, you know.”  
   “Really,” I murmur, peeking at his obvious hard-on, which is closer still (is he getting closer?) than it was a minute ago. Any closer and all I’ll have to do is open up and let it slide right in. “What kind of output would that be?”  
   He drags in a shaky breath, when he’s close enough to feel my breath over the wide tip of him. He smells like salty sweat and pre-cum, and I shift my head a fraction, try to look inviting with my mouth open a little, my lips moist. When that last inch is all but gone, I lick the head of him, precum and all with only the very tip of my tongue, and nothing else. I slowly kitten lick as much as I can without moving my head, just tease at it until another drop squeezes out.  
   “Keep that up and you’ll find out,” he says shakily. But he’s closer still, and now I can playfully run the rigid underside of my tongue along those same lines the tip had, and he chokes out a groan. “Yeah,” he says, “Something like a quarter cup. It’s kind of a rare condition, just need to regulate how often...” he trails off when I kiss the head of him, just a simple press of skin on skin, but when his cock twitches a bit away, it pulls a long string of sticky fluid away and he tenses, everywhere.  
“Fuck it,” he gasps. “Open, just open and don’t move,” he says quietly.  
   I close my eyes and open my lips, not very wide, but enough for him to start to work my lips wider, my teeth scraping over the sensitive line just past the head of him, like my mouth is just listless and sleepy or drugged and ready to be used.  
   He’s slow, working it in, easing into me carefully, like he’s trying not to wake me. The thought of him using me asleep like this has everything in my loins bunching tight and it’s hard not to roll my hips, to wriggle or moan. Instead, I breathe deep and let him do all the work.  
   This is a man who enjoys his work. It takes long patient minutes to ease all the way to the back, where he nudges gently against my throat, but can’t enter with my neck angled this way. He’s dripping fluid steadily and it gathers in my mouth until he carefully adjusts my head to let me swallow quietly and then he’s easing in further. He’s wide, almost too wide for my throat this way but still manages to leak a bit straight into it before pulling back enough for me to catch my breath, hold it for the next oh-so-gentle thrust in.  
   He’s choking out little obscenities with every nudge, using my mouth in one of the hottest ways I’d ever experienced. I can feel my own crotch grow beyond wet, leaking a bit of my own fluid onto my thighs.  His breathing is shaky enough I don’t think he has much longer. But he’s delicious and I’m sure I could do this for hours, happily.  
   “Ohhh,” says Reno from over my shoulder. “Did you fuck her back to sleep? She looks very asleep.” I curl the fingers on the hand closest to Reno into a vague OK sign and he huffs. “Wish I’d thought of that. Fuck.”  
   “Well, she was hungry enough for M&Ms... figured” Erik swallows hard, “figured maybe she was hungry enough for something else.” He sounds breathless, maybe with the effort not to just shove in hard and risk ‘waking me’, but in my minds eye I can see how he’s disappearing carefully into my slack mouth by inches, his breathing hard but steady.  
   “I am so committing this to memory,” Evan said from behind me. He’s sounds a little broken, in a very, very good way. “Trying not to wake her up, huh?”  
   “Dunno how light a sleeper she is,” Erik groans out. “Better safe than sorry.” I can tell by the almost imperceptible swell of his cock he’s almost there.  
   “Well, asleep or awake,” Evans finger traces a line of slick off my inner thigh, “she’s hungry for it.” He sounds eager, like he can’t wait for Erik to finish sleep-raping my mouth. Neither can I, truth be told. If the rest of the night goes along anything like this, I’ll be a happy girl.  
   “Fuck.” Erik’s done, and he nudges back just a tiny bit further, and spills into me, down my open throat, spurt after spurt and more after that. He wasn’t joking about the output and I focus hard, so hard on not moving so I don’t just suckle down and drain him dry. Even after he’s pulled back, a little pool of it gathers in my mouth, drizzles out a tiny bit onto my lower lip and the sheet under me. There’s an awed, aroused sound of groaning in stereo because we’d had an audience I couldn’t see at all. I’m thinking this was applause-worthy too, but keep pliant and limp mostly for the effect. Besides, if this is just what Erik will do to my ‘sleeping’ form, what will the others do? Continued proof that Evan and I share a few common brain cells, he asks that same question.  
   “Anyone else?” Evan sounds breathless and eager.  
   “Fuck yeah,” Chaz answers. “Wouldn’t mind a go at that slippery pussy.”  
   “If no one objects, I’ll just... feed her a little more,” came Reno’s unsteady voice.  
   “Hell, I’m having a blast just watching. Let’s see what else she’ll do in her sleep.” And it was settled.

   Fighting not to respond (at all, even a little) is _unimaginably_ hard. They must’ve had a similar thoughts as I did, moving me slowly and carefully to keep up the image. But I fought to do my part, limp as a noodle, even while I was all but dripping with arousal. This, here like this, was easily the worst ( _best_ ) teasing I’ve ever known.  
   They undid whatever straps held me in place, moved me at a snail’s pace until I was fully on my side, one arm falling asleep where it’s pinned under me. The other is a little akimbo, two fingers stretched awkwardly where they hadn’t curled up with the others when my hand dropped down. I knew it was Evan who ran a long barely there caress down my hair and neck. If I’d been hooked up to a heart monitor right now, I have no doubt it’d be going nuts, because _fuck_ this was hot. Now I’m wondering whether or not I can keep up the image if I climax. Can anyone really keep still through that?  
   Reno was even more careful than Erik had been, opening my mouth with gentle fingers, adjusting my head by inches for the best angle, trying not to touch me with anything but his fingertips and cock. He was diamond hard and hissed almost silently when he brushed in past my teeth, but sighed out bliss once the bulbous tip was in and resting hot and wet on my tongue. His breathing was fairly erratic and I wondered how good his control was, because he seemed on edge even now. I hoped he lasted, though. I feel weirdly like a benevolent escort, giving them the gift of my body to use and gently abuse and I wanted this for all of them, as much as for me.  
   Chaz had a bit of a challenge finding a somewhat natural pose to ease into me, though he may have been going for the view as well as the angle. He ended up lifting my top leg and easing in while on his knees. From this angle he couldn’t get as deep, but hell. We were all gonna cum from this brand of ‘holy fucking hell’ porn-worthy scene sooner or later, no need to rush it by diving in perfectly the very first time. This angle had the bonus (or the curse) of making his gentle strokes a straight-shot rub and grind into my g-spot with every roll of hips. Fuck, that would probably (almost definitely) send me over the edge. But people orgasm in their sleep though, right? Most sleep right through it, I’m sure.  
   Reno seemed to be content with short thrusts, only dipping deeper every so often, steadily building up to climax, just so, so slowly. Down below, Chaz seemed to mimic every move, short short long, short short short, while they both cursed under their breaths at the necessity of going so cautiously slow. Chaz finally switched around to lay behind me, nudging deeper from this angle, still grinding over my g-spot and now barely tapping into my cervix. Fuck, I didn’t have long. Where the hell did _my_ self-control go?  
   With a shaky gasp Reno laid the softest hand on the back of my head pushed (so soft) in deeper and finally spilled into me, letting it pump and drizzle down my throat with a nearly pained sigh. His hand was shaking a little when he brushed a little strand of my hair from my face. At this rate, I wouldn’t be hungry for dinner. Nor did I care, I decided, as Chaz finally rocked deep and held firm, spraying deep into me with almost a whispered sob and a low curse.  
   Now I did orgasm, but one of my favorite kind, a micro-orgasm that only ‘just’ takes the edge off my hyper-wound up arousal. A stray breeze could set me off right now, and maybe Evan knows it enough to try to slow us all down so i could catch my breath, reset my climax clock.  
   Or, maybe not. “Fuck, no one sleeps through all of that. I’m thinking she’s unconscious,” he grinds out hopefully. “We could do nearly anything, and she wouldn’t have a clue.” Evan sounds downright wicked, and now I might explode. I will explode if they —  
   “You mean we can be as careless as we want and she’ll just be... what? Like a real doll?” Leon sounds strange, eager.  
I’m clearly not the only one still wound up, and I could end this right now if I spoke up, demanded an orgasm now, (foot stomp) now. But for the life of me, I can’t talk my body into moving. As of right now, I actually am helpless and may as well be catatonic for all the good my not-so-lively body is. Just the actuality of being accidentally boneless and unresponsive and vulnerable tips me into another micro-orgasm like a sucker punch to the uterus.  
   “Leon, m’man, have you ever wanted to fuck a girl while she’s totally out?”  
   “Before an hour ago? Nope.” Leon sounds serious, but there’s still a big slice of need behind his words. “Right now? I can’t think of anything I’ve ever wanted more.”  
   The more they talk, the more I can feel my skin vibrating, though it’s only in my head because I still can’t fucking move and couldn’t be happier for it. Or hornier.  
   Large as he is, and all that wonderful musculature that goes with it, Leon picks me up as easily as he would a child’s toy. Or, in this case, a dark fantasy-driven college student’s toy.  
   Whatever, I’m gleefully limp in his arms as he repositions me, maybe to watch it all in the mirror (I know I would), on my back first, then hauls my hips up to rest on his thighs, spreading my legs wide. I can feel where my hair tumbled when he’d first laid me down, pretty much everywhere, a few strands caught uncomfortably under my shoulder so none of this is the perfect sensation. Which makes it all the more perfect for the edge of “I’m really about to be fucked while I can’t do a damn thing about it” reality.  
   Realistically, I’m soaked with my own lube, pliant and eager to see... well, to see if he’ll hurt me a little. I want him to, like I want Evan to and only feel a little wrong about it. (Sometimes more than a little). Now is not one of those times.  
   Leon’s breath is ragged when he lines himself up, pushes just the head in and oh yeah... He’s fucking huge. Nowwww I remember. It’s like a hot spongy fist and while Chaz is nicely sized, he’s no comparison. I might not quite be stretched enough yet. Right now, Leon doesn’t care, grips my hips tight and secure and just hauls me upward, like reverse impalement, and _fucccccck_. Thank all the gods of hormones for self-made lube. I swear he’s bigger than he was earlier because the fit is obscenely tight, painfully tight and he just keeps pulling until the head of him is dragging over my g-spot before he finally slows down, breathing hard like a wild horse on the run. Not a terrible comparison, actually.  
   “Fuck, can she still take all that? Didn’t need any stretching again yet?” I have the feeling Erik is asking me and not Leon, but I can’t — oh, wait. Yup, fingers still manage A-Ok. Good to know some part of me works.  
   And then nothing more is said as Leon just, well... he just fucks me. There’s no finesse, no caution, just the sharp brutal stabbing jolts that punch through me and leave me breathless and makes my lips part with a sigh. A good sigh, because he’s massive and I’m betting he’s never had he luxury of just going to town without the immediate repercussions of ‘hey, ow, stop, it hurts.’  
  Well, _hey_ , fuck, _don’t_ stop, _make sure_ it hurts ( _just right_ ). If he’s holding back at all, I honestly can’t tell, but I can feel him so fucking deep, like he’s knocking sense into me via the underside of my sternum. It hurts, perfectly, overwhelms me, and he’s losing his rhythm with every desperate breath and actually, somehow, fucks even _harder_. I can’t help clamping like a vice around him, glad I did when he groans a violent sticky release, fucks through that too and _still_ doesn’t stop.  
   He pauses, but only to scoop me up and lower me a little more carefully onto his dick, which just squishes obscenely all the cum he’d just left inside to run like a mini waterfall out and down toward my ass, onto his balls, his thighs, and starts all over again. “One more,” he growls, keeping my chest tight to his, though my head still swings loose and limp on his shoulder.  
   I think I whisper out a _yes_ , but I can’t tell past the enormity of his release and now he’s deeper than before, all but dropping me down onto him, letting gravity pick up the slack and I can feel it building inside me. I want him hosing my cervix, my clit, want his cock and his cum to fill me up, fuck me full and I’m reminded of that giant in my dream, the one who probed around my swollen belly like he’d just fucked a kid into me, how amazing it felt to get bred and now my insides begin to tighten harder, tiny bits at a time, even while I’m sure he’s (impossibly) got all twelve plus inches in me and maybe _breeding_ me and then I’m cumming, gripping him tighter than I even knew I could even while the rest of me still can’t do anything more than shiver and shudder around him.  
   “Fuck, she’s cumming,” he grunts out, still jacking up into me while he keeps dropping me down and everything goes hazy when I feel him spray up into me again. “Fuck, _fuck_ ,” he groans. He’s still rocking us together in tiny amounts, still nudging at my cervix, my pussy spasming around him, again and again. “Shit, she’s still cumming, locked onto me like a vice, damn.” And then the haze gets darker, then done.  
  
   “Why,” I ask even before I can remember how to open my eyes, “do they call it a _little_ death? That, was NOT little.” I know I’m on the bed, I know I’m curled up like a cat, my head on someone’s thigh.  
   “Damn, girl. Don’t scare us like that.” Leon sounds relieved, very relieved and I hear breaths whooshing out all around. Seems they were worried.  
   “Sorry, I think. Should I apologize for having a mind-altering orgasm? Seems like I should maybe not.” I pry my eyes open. I count all five of them, Evan’s thigh under my cheek. Then, I grin a little. “Didn’t meant to worry you, though. Sorry for that.”  
   Leon looks a little shaken still, Evan looks satisfied, and everyone else looks mildly exasperated. I look Leon over again. Beyond rattled, still, and standing beside the bed. I reach out a hand. He looks at me like I’m nuts, then my hand, back to me and rolls his eyes, then sits heavily next to me, making the whole huge bed and everyone on it bounce. I sort of flail a hand at him til he leans over, but seems reluctant to touch me. Too bad. I hook an arm under his elbow and tug until he leans into me, eyes closed.  
   “So,” I start awkwardly, “not as good for you as it was for me?” His lips twitch. “Cause, I’m pretty sure you just rocked my world off it’s axis a bit. Hawaii is the new North Pole. Also, not to damage your manly ego, but you wouldn’t be the first person to literally fuck me unconscious.” Leon doesn’t look convinced. I nod, then hook a thumb over my shoulder and feel Evan’s answering nod.  
   “Here I thought he was just trying to make me feel better.” I smile brightly at him. Leon snorts, eyes rolling.  
   “So, given that you in no way damaged me, but did in fact blow my mind with some hardcore fucking, was it as good for you as it was for me?”  
   “Oh hell yes,” he says straight off. I smile, but am pretty sure I look like a cat that just finished off the last of the cream. I feel kinda dopey. Also, kinda hungry.  
   We order pizza, because I just worked off a full week’s worth of calories and despite Leon’s concerns, I’m more than willing to present my ass like a bitch in heat if it’ll just fill this semi-empty hole in my loins/psyche. I feel greedy and naughty and a little guilty for both, but still ready to jump the bones of whoever looks like they’re ready first.  
   Except, no. Toys don’t decide. But Evan decides to nudge his way in while we’re both on our sides, munching a meat lovers pizza. The irony isn’t lost on any of us. He slowly, gently fucks his way through his 3 slices and my 2.  
   Fed and watered and refreshed, he just nudge-edges me until I’m a shivering sweaty mess, smacking my hands away from my pussy twice before he pins them down, burrows into my pussy and just... lays there. Doing nothing. Everyone else is still talking summer fun coming up and plans for spring break and I’m impaled on a dick that won’t fuck. I’ll admit it, I pout. Pout and watch guys being guys. Strangely, they actually put on shorts while they were eating. Even Evan, though he freed his cock to keep me occupied til I lost my privileges. (Sort of). He’s still in me, which is awesome, but I’m feeling twitchy again, and not exactly the good kind.

   Which is how I became more or less paralyzed with Evan’s teeth in my neck and why haven’t they made a show about computer hacking vampires yet? But I’m not twitchy and edging toward panic anymore. Now I’ve got teeth scraping long silent sighs out of me, my nipples getting abused almost too hard and he’s rocking into me long and slow. And everyone’s watching the action like it’s entertainment.  
   “She comes with an off-switch? That is so cool.” Chaz is grinning a little heatedly, seeing me so pliant.  
   “Yup,” Evan confirms. “Doesn’t last more than a half hour or so, but... well, it would be a shame to let such a unique gift go to waste.” And then he freezes, mid-stroke. I whimper when he just keeps, well, keeps doing nothing. “But, she’s still in there.”  
   “Still man, have to wonder if it works for just any of em, or she just has a biting fetish.”  
   Evan snorts. “Dunno about any others, but I doubt we’ve tapped into all her kinks just yet... there’s something else in that dream she had that she hasn’t told me yet.” His voice sounds a little off — a little eager. Uh oh.  
   “So? Sam? Something you’re gonna tell us?” I’m blushing, I know I am, but try to fake sleep. “Faker.” I blush a little more, biting my lip. “Okay, if you don’t need any more dick —“  
   The asshat actually pulls out and I whine, pouty.  
   “So mean. Why do I put up with you?” I slur out.  
   “Because, I adore all of your tiny little kinks, that’s why. Now spill.” I groan instead.  
   He nudged back to just barely pressing inward and I sigh/gasp.  
   “Meany. Also, opposite of spilling. They just sort of... kept it all in? I guess?”  
   “Huh? What, just kept you.... oh. Ohhhhh.” My face surely looks like a fire truck about now. I’d hide my head, but I still can’t really move. I maybe pull off an embarrassed wince. I think.  
   “They bred you,” Chaz says plainly, a hint of something in his voice. Disgust? Bafflement? Mockery?  
   Ah, nothing cures a ‘can’t move love bite’ like a little humiliation. I tuck my head a bit into the sheets.. “Sorry,” I mutter, ashamed. Evan responds with a quick jab and I gasp.  
   “Why? If you think girls are the only ones who get off on that, you are highly mistaken,” Reno pitches in quietly. I shrug again, fractionally. Humoring (or pitying) me is not helping and I struggle with my brain for a way to derail the conversation.  
   Evan rolls his hips again, deeper and holds hard and firm, pressing against my cervix until I gasp, open-mouthed and eyes closed tight. “Is that what was embarrassing you? Don’t be embarrassed - first time with you, before I even asked about the pill, the idea of knocking you up just....” All his muscles were clenching and unclenching, trembling at my back, his cock pressing tighter until I choked out a desperate sound, like a needy whine. A hand pressed tight and low on my abs and my eyes opened blurry with lust and Leon was gazing at my belly, my breasts with a slightly awed look before his eyes met mine.  
   “Whether it’s instinct or just 90% of the male population coincidentally into the same kink... fuck it. That’s not something we’d ever shame someone over.” He presses a little harder under my belly and Evan’s breathing goes tight, followed by his dick, twitching deep from little more than talking about filling me up and a hard shudder runs through me, makes me clench down, imagining myself —  
   A mere minute later, Leon is sucking and nipping my nipples while Chaz drives deep and hard and right where I need it, holds it there, hot and solid until I spasm a little with a whimper. He rolls into me, so slow.  
   “Not Just you,” he breathes in my ear with another rolling grind. “To see you swell, watch your body change, see you round and soft and so fucking gorgeous, filled up with my kid, fuck. Would be amazing. Just keep shoving more in here,”. He presses his hand down above my navel. “Over and over until it takes, plug you up so it stays, keeps, keeps you warm in there until I can put even more in.”  
   My hips are rolling slowly back against his, my back arched and one hand on the back of Leon’s head, holding him close while his tongue dances over my nipple, rolling and tonguing it before latching on and sucking hard. I moan, low and loud, gripping onto Leon’s head and Chaz’s dick tightly, though not cumming, not ready to yet. I bite my lip and wonder if I could tell the the rest, tell them my ass was full to bursting with the cum of all those guys and my belly looked perfectly thick and full.  
   One of these days I know I’d probably recognize when I talk out loud while my brain is surfing the hormonal coast, but it won’t be today. I’m face down with my head in Leon’s lap, as he guides my lips further and further down his shaft with a hand gentle but firm at the back of my own head. Chaz is breathing hard, twitchy little thrusts so, so deep in my ass before groaning his release and spilling hard, hands trembling on my hips. Leon tugs me off his dick, and I gasped for breath while he swung around me, pushed my head to the floor and my knees together, ass high and worked his tight way in, fucking Chaz’s seed even deeper while I sigh in bliss. It was Erik’s contribution that I truly began feeling full, a little uncomfortable until he rolled us to the side and rubbed my belly soothingly. Evan, ever the boy scout, fished a plug out of his bag and tucked it tight in, and I dozed a little, listening to the guys talking about the various kinks they’d encountered while polishing off the pizza.

   When I woke, I was warm and cozy and surrounded by snoozing studs. I snuck to the bathroom, peed awkwardly with the plug still in, and inspected my reflection in the dim nightlight, looking for any difference. I may have looked a little round. Reno slipped in wordlessly, wrapped his arms tight around me from behind and caressed my navel with a look of fondness as he pressed his lips to my hair. Then he carefully tugged out the plug, lifted me to the edge of the counter and fucked his way through two silent orgasms while I played teasingly with my clit. He plugged me back up and shooed me back into bed so he could pee and grab a quick shower. I was sleeping peacefully wedged between Erik and Chaz before he returned.  
   I was woken a few more times in the night, gently and silently fucked and filled me a bit more, already half asleep before they even replaced the plug. I woke the final time with Reno’s flaccid dick in my mouth and hand gently threaded into my hair. Evan was watching me with a soft smile from the chair by the door, sipping coffee next to a new service tray of breakfast foods and drinks. Leon was wrapped around me from behind and curled around tighter when I tried to get free, so Evan just delivered me some rolls with jam and some juice. I was starting to feel a bit like a concubine, or maybe just had a harem of men for my pleasure, beck and call. When Evan grinned, I had to start wondering if he really could read my mind.  
   When I finished eating, I rolled into Leon’s chest to nibble and suck his nipples until he woke, rolled me under him and fucked me slow and sleepy before he tugged the plug away and spilled into my ass, deep and hard. I felt languid enough to half-doze through Chaz and Evan’s attentions too.  
   I finally awoke for good with Erik buried to the hilt in my pussy and me clenching lightly around him. He rolled us quickly so I was atop him and nearly came right then. I must’ve slept through more of their fucking than I thought to be this bloated. It was like my belly after too much thanksgiving, practically a potbelly. Erik was massaging carefully around the edges with a look of awe. I threw my hair back and rode him, almost too hard from this angle, until he spilled deep with a wild look at me cupping my bulging stomach with one hand and caressing my nipple with the other.  
   Reno came next, sat me on his knees back to front facing the mirror as he tugged me back, forth, back by my waist. We looked incredible. Chaz got me on all fours, fast and hard, his face a little frantic with one gentle hand on my bulge.  
   Leon took me like Reno had, his large hand cupping nearly my entire bulge, watching me in the mirror with a reverent look. I was full to bursting by the time Evan was rearing up beneath me, fucking into me relentlessly until I came with a sobbing shout. After that I just lay there in a twitching puddle of cum and satisfaction. I felt fantastic. Filled and fucked and so well-used I might need to take this up as a new secondary hobby.  
   Because I’m still me and still cum-kinked, I gathered the bits on my thighs to rub into my clit and smear all over my pussy til I cum again, grinning.  
   “This feels amazing, you have no idea.” I stretched, popping a few vertebrates before just going noodle-like with a lazy sigh, resting my sticky hands on my pooch.  
   “I’ll bet,” Evan murmurs, rolling in for a kiss. “A full day of showers later, and I think you’re still gonna smell like college spunk.” I grinned.  
   “I’ll be too busy basking in the glow of a weekends worth of orgasms to care.” He grinned back and ducked down to lick once into my belly button and I squawked, smacking at him and he dodged away.  
   Alas, the guys were getting dressed to leave and I pouted a little. All that fabulous manliness soon to depart. Reno and Leon kept stealing little peeks at my not-a-baby belly with hidden soft looks and even softer smiles.

   They each gave me a sweet kiss on their way out, and wisely, no one said “call me”. Then it was just Evan and I, sprawled out on (sticky) soft sheets. He was tracing the line of the bulge, his eyes serious.  
   “You okay?” He nodded, but didn’t look it. “Somethings on your mind.” I poked a toe at his leg.  
   “Is it weird that part of me wants that to be real?” He finally asks, quiet.  
   “Only if it is for me, too. Just an illusion though. Someday a reality, but no time soon.” He crawls closer, noses into my hair, kisses my brow, my nose, lips.  
   “One more time.” It’s one of those rare times we make love. Fucking might be what we do best, but this kind of quiet moment only happens... well. I’m never sure of the why. But it’s slow and sweet and just right. And when we doze after, him curled around both me and my pooch, our fingers are intertwined because we still fit, weirdly, together.


End file.
